Project Destiny
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Sequel to Old Fashioned Ideal, Evelyn and Steve now face her past and with death of her only protector she ever knew. She faces an uncertain world. She has to learn who she was or least attempt to. She struggle to adapt to sudden changes in her life. But there is nothing she could not face with Steve by her side right? Steve/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Author notes: ** The bolded lettering is Evelyn's memories.**

A day after Thor left with Loki and the cube. A group of people gathered in small cemetery near where Phil had raised Evelyn. Most of the people there worked for S.H.I.E.L. agents or as member of Avengers.

Evelyn stood by the burial site. Standing next to her was Steve. His arm was wrapped around her waist. The service had just gotten over with. She was dressed in form-fitting but still classical black strapless dress that came to her knees. Her hair was pulled back in French Twist. She had tears pouring down her face. Steve squeezed her shoulders. It brought her closer to his chest.

A lot of agents were leaving. She turned to look away from grave.

Pepper was talking to a brunette woman that Evie recognized as the cellist that Phil had dated a year ago. Pepper looked up and saw Evie standing there with Steve. Pepper politely said goodbye and walked over to Evie. She turned back to the grave. Pepper placed a hand on Evie's shoulder. Evie turned and gave Pepper a wet smile. Once Pepper was standing there Steve started to remove his hand from her. Evie turned to look at him. He pointed that he would be over by Fury if she needed anything. Evie gave him smile and nodded her head. Steve walked over to talk to Fury. Evie turned back to Pepper.

"Evie, I'm so sorry"

"Thanks"

Pepper heard Evie voice crack. She pulled Evie shoulder into conforming hug. Clint and Natasha made their way over to the duo. Clint came up on the other side of Evie. Natasha was right next to him. Evelyn looked over to Clint. She noted that Clint looked extremely sorry and that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She quickly turned and pulled him it a tight hug. Clint was taken back for moment before he started to hug her back. His hands rub up and down her spine.

"I'm sorry. None of this would have happen if…" Clint started.

Evie lifted her head off his chest. She looked up at him. She looked him dead in the eyes. She placed one of her hands on his chin. She gave him a small smile. He saw the light in her eyes like always.

"Clint stop right there. I don't blame you, for this. I blame Loki, where it solely lies. Just tell me you did not know about Project Destiny."

"What's Project Destiny?" Clint and Natasha asked at the same time.

"That's a relief." Evie said.

"I told you she would not blame you." Natasha said to Clint. Then she turned to Evie.

"Evie, if you need anything at all. You know my number, we'll be there in heart beat," Natasha finished.

"I will Tasha. Thanks again for coming. Go on get out of here you have a plane to catch. Enjoy your vacation." Evie said.

Evie hugged Clint again then hugged Natasha. She watched them walk off and get into car. She looked over to Pepper. She noted that Tony walked up to them. He moved to pulled her into a hug. He lifted her off her feet. She playfully hit him on the back. She kissed him on both cheeks.

"Tony" Evie giggled.

Tony put her down on the ground. Then he wrapped his arm around Pepper. Evie smiled at the pair of them.

"I know this is hard time for ya, Dolly. If you need anything call me okay. You're like a little sister to me, that I never had. You know when you are not all cold and untrusting bitch."

"Tony!" Pepper said sternly.

Evie started to giggle. It was the first time she laughed since Phil had died. Everybody that was on the helicarrier that was still at graveyard turned when she started to laugh. Tony pulled her back into group hug with Pepper as well. He let them go. Pepper hit chest telling him to apologize. Tony looked like he was about to do just that. Evie placed her hand on his chest. Tony looked at her with sorry look in his eyes.

"Don't apologize," Evie said.

"But Evie," Pepper tried.

"I made her laugh I had not heard laugh since before the incident on carrier, if there is anything you need just ask" Tony said

"Could you do something for me?"Evie asked.

"Anything"

"You try to find out who I was before…"

"Before what...Oh before S.H.E.I.L.D found you."

"Yeah,"

Bruce walked over his glasses in his hands. He looked nervous but he gave her small smile. She hugged him. After she let Bruce go she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle. She looked down at the Steve's arms. She looked behind Tony and Pepper and saw Fury. The iciness returned to her eyes when eyes met Fury.

"Evelyn ," Fury started.

"I have nothing to say to you, Sir." Evie said coldly.

"Agent Eden, I need a word with you," Fury said in stern voice.

"Excuse me," Evie said.

Evie walked away from the group. Fury walked over to the tree. They stood at facing each other. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Agent Eden I understand that you have issue with me."

"Not with you with S.H.I.E.L.D. in fact I quit" Evie said.

Evelyn went to walk back to Steve. He met her halfway there. Fury went to grab Evelyn arm. Steve moved her arm out of Fury's reach in gentle but firm manner. She looked up at Steve and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her. Evelyn head rested on the center of his chest.

"Evelyn, I want you to know, Phil did not know about Project Destiny."

"It would not matter if he did or not. I realized that he loved me and was only trying to protect me the only way he could." Evie said.

Her voice cracked near the end. Steve hugged her tightly from behind. It was way to show he was there for her. Fury reached into his jacket and grabbed a file folder. He stuck his hand out. Evie looked at him oddly. Steve reached out. He took the file folder. He opened it. It was the file on Project Destiny.

"Thank you." Steve said.

"Miss Coulson after you, have come to terms with what has happened. S.H.I.E.L.D. will be there."Fury stated.

Evie did not say anything. She just looked at Fury coldly. Steve started to lead Evelyn back to Tony, Pepper, and Bruce. She looked back and watched Fury leave.

**A day after Phil found her. She sat in car with the dark brown teddy bear, which Henry had given her just last night, clenched tightly in her arms. She was nearly skin and bones. Her hair was stringy and matted. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her mind was everywhere. She could hear everyone thoughts. Phil looked over to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders. She started to tremble. Her green eyes quickly locked on Phil's. All that was in Phil's mind was need to comfort her. She started to relax under his touch. She moved closer to him and rested her head on Phil chest. She looked barely twelve years old. She was somewhat tall for her age. **

**If she was twelve years old, Phil in all reality had no idea. She looked as if she had not sleep in years. Soon she was asleep curled in Phil's chest. Evelyn woke up to car door opening. Phil got out and held her in his arms carrying her. It was like he did not want to wake her. Her whole body tensed. She started to shake hard. Phil dropped her to the ground gently. Evelyn drew her knees to her forehead. She started to rock back and forth. Her hold of reality was hanging on by a thread. They were by large building with S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it. Evelyn got more lost in her fear. Things around her started to shake and bend towards her. Phil and Henry watched as this happened. **

**Phil quickly got down on his knees and made her look at him.**

"**Hey, hey, hey, Evie it's gonna be alright."**

** Evelyn eyes moved up to Phil face. She looked at in shock. No one had ever called Evie. At least no one called her that, that she could remember. **

** "What did you call me?"**

** "Evie, it is a pet name."**

** "I like it."**

** "Well, Evie, we will find out who you are and what has happened to you."**

** "How?"**

** "We have to meet someone. Can you do that for me?"**

** Evie nodded her head yes. Phil helped her to her feet. She was dressed in one Phil's mother's clothes. She was bare foot. They were too big for her. They literally hung from her skinny, sickly body. Phil kept his arm around her in protective manner. **

**Phil led her through the building until they came to room. There was Fury. Evelyn mind connect with his. This, man was the head of this place. He was disgusted by how she looked. The main thought in his head was who could do this to a child. He was dressed in all black with trench coat which was also black. He was African-American. He had eye-patch over one his eyes. He had scars running around the eye patch. Evelyn eyes locked with the man's brown eyes. The man got down on her level.**

"**What's your name?" The man asked.**

**Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. Showing that she did not know what her name was. Fury eyes traveled to Phil. **

"**She has dog tags, Sir. The only things they say on them are Eve and have numbers on them. No other information," Phil answered.**

**Fury eyes went back to Evelyn's. She was looking at him with an odd fascination as if, she was trying to figure out whether to trust him or not. Fury was bound and determined to find out what happened to his girl. **

"**Well, Eve we will do all in power to find out who you are and what happened to you." **

**She cringed when Fury said Eve. She ran over and hid behind Phil's pant leg. She hugged it tight. Phil and Fury looked down at her. Their eyes met. They could both tell that something extremely bad had happened to her. **

"**She does not like the name Eve. She likes be called Evie." Phil said.**

"**She seemed to taken a liking to you, Coulson. So until such time we can find out who she is. She is your responsibility." Fury stated.**

"**Come on Evelyn let get you home" Phil said.**

"**Evelyn?" Evie asked.**

**Her small fearful voice broke through Fury and Phil cold shell around their hearts even more than just the sight of her. Fury had sinking feeling that he knew where she came from. Evelyn looked over to Fury. She had the teddy bear in her arms. **

"**Yes, until such time we find out who you are, your name is now Evelyn Coulson," Fury stated.**

"**I like it" Evie said**

"Evelyn?" Steve asked.

"Yes?" Evie said.

"You're alright?" Steve asked.

Evie nodded her head yes. She was pulled closer to Steve chest. His hands ran down her arms in soothing manner. Her eyes went back to the group. Steve had the file folder tuck in his jacket. Tony was making jokes. Pepper looked at his with really look. Bruce looked nervous but a little more at ease. She finally felt like she was part of family. Yes, it was oddly unique family. But somehow they worked. They all turned to head out of the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

An hour later they were at small two-story house. Steve and Evelyn were walking up the drive way. His arm was firmly wrapped around her middle. He did not seem to care who saw them. Her head rested on his shoulder. On his other shoulder was a bag with his clothes in it. They were walking at leisurely pace. They both knew that S.H.E.I.L.D. agents working protection detail were close by but not where they were at. Steve looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. They head inside the to house. Steve stood in the living room. He looked like he did not know what to do. Evelyn smiled at him. She could tell he was nervous. Everything in the house screamed Phil and her but mostly Phil. The living room was done in light tans and earth tones with splashes of colors like reds and golden hues. There were at least dozen pictures of her and Phil and various other people. Evelyn climbed up the stairs to her old bedroom.

"I'm going to change. Will you be alright down here?"

"Yes, darling"

"Make yourself at home I'll be down in few minutes. Oh before I go could you do something for me?"

"Anything"

Evelyn walked back over to him. She turned around so her back was to him. She turned the upper part of her body to look at him.

"Could you unzip me?"

"Uh…sure" Steve stuttered nervously.

Evelyn smiled at him as he blushed. Before, she turned back so he could unzip the dress. Steve hands traveled to top of her dress. He brushed her skin at top of her back and bottom of her neck. He started to unzip the dress. His finger trailed down her spine. That caused her to shutter. Once he unzipped the dress, his eyes locked on the curves of her back which was now visible along with the back of her bra. He started to take deep breaths. Steve was trying to calm down his sexual attraction for Evelyn. He quickly adverted his eyes away from her. She turned around and noticed that he was not looking at her. His hands were trembling with desire. She walked closer to him and hugged him. He looked down at her. She looked up at him smiled a dazzling smile. Her full lips were part slightly. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. When they pulled away, he looked her dead in the eyes. The desire that they had for each other was in their eyes.

"Go," Steve said.

"Are you sure?"

"Go darling I will be fine."

Steve eyes stayed on her as she walked up the stairs. He started to take deep calming breaths. He walked closer to the mantle were pictures of her were sitting. He picked up picture of maybe a young teenager Evelyn surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It look they were celebrating a birthday of some kind. Steve placed the picture back down and picked up one of Evelyn much younger than one before. She was cuddled up to Phil chest. It was the fourth of July, they're watching the fireworks. Steve smiled sadly at that photograph. Then he looked over to one with maybe Evelyn in her late teens, or early twenties. She was standing with Clint and Natasha. Steve got lost in her pictures. He had no clue how long he was standing there study each one of them. He come to realization that Phil truly saw Evelyn as his own. He turned when he heard the stairs creak. He saw Evelyn come down the stairs without stitch of make-up on her face. She was wearing a tank top and pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She could not be more beautiful to him in that moment then her being all made up. She walked over to him and looked at the picture he was looking at.

"You knew Clint and Natasha for a while?"

"Clint taught me how to shot a gun and some self-defense. And Tasha tried to teach me to dance and failed but succeeded to teach me gymnastic."

There was silence for moment. Steve looked over to her as she looked at pictures of her and Phil. He could see tears start to fill her eyes. She bowed her head. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arms in soothing manner. She looked up at Steve.

"Come on, I will show you to your room while you here." Evelyn said.

Steve and Evelyn head up the stairs. They passed room that was shut. Evelyn eyes looked hard at that door nearly breaking down in tears. She shook her head before continuing down the hall. They came to end of the hall where two doors were located at. She pushed opened on the doors. It was simple bath room done in shades of grey with light blue accents. Then she opened the other door. It was the guest bedroom. Steve walked into the simple designed room. He placed the bag down in the room. Before he walked back over to her and pulled her into his arms. Evelyn looked up at him.

"You know Steve you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do darling."

"Why?"

"You need me; I will not let you face this alone."

"Not many men would want to deal with this Steve. We only met days ago. I know right now it seems like years. Everything is happening so fast. My world is caved in on me. I'm not sure I'll ever be same again. I can't ask you to do this, even for me."

"You didn't ask. And I want to."

"Steve I'm broken. There are not broken women out there; that would love to be with you. I'm not sure I can… live with myself if I let myself drag you down. You deserve better. "

"Everyone is at some point in their life." Steve started. Evelyn eyes drifted away from his face. He gently made her look at him. "Evelyn look at me darling. I don't want any of them. I want you. You are not bringing me down. And you deserve better then someone who does not know how to work half of the technology of this age."

Evelyn had tears in her eyes. But a bright smile came across her face when Steve finished. She started to giggle when she realized that both of them thought the other deserved better. Steve wrapped his arms around her. His hands rest on the small of her back. Her hand started to curl into his chest. He leaned down and kissed her. They got lost in the kiss. The passion and need that was in both of them was feeding their kiss. Her lips parted inviting him to enter. She started to push-off his jacket from his board shoulders. They pulled away from each other. Their foreheads were resting against each others. They were panting. They were both on fire. He kissed her softly one last time.

"I'll go make us dinner"

"Darling you don't have to."

"I want to"

Steve kept his hands on her waist. The desire to go farther was in both of their eyes. Evelyn rested her head on Steve chest. She listened to steady beat of his heart.

"We can cook together," Steve started.

"Very true but I'm sure you want to take off that suit and cooking gives my mind a chance to decompress."

"You're sure, darling?"

"Sweetheart, you being here is enough for me. And you are going to help me through so much, let me at the very least cook for you."

Steve kissed the top of her head as she cuddled closer to him. His arms held her tighter. Then, he let her go to start to make them dinner. Evelyn stopped at the door and looked back at Steve. She did not want to say that she was in love with him but that what all the signs were pointing to. She could see a future with him. It was almost like the American dream, white picketed fence, a little boy with Steve's looks playing catch with Steve in front yard. She had never picture herself having children with any of her boyfriends before Steve. Yes, at some point she wanted them. But she wanted the right man to raise them with her. She could picture Steve being that man. He did not notice that she had not left the room. He had shed his jacket and was starting to unbutton his white dress shirt. He looked over to the door for split second and notices her standing there looking at him. Her green eyes went wide. She adverted her eyes and started to turn bright red. Before, she fled to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Evelyn walked into the living room and flicked her wrist the CD player started to play Bobby Darin "Wild Cool and Swingin'". The first song "As long as I'm singing" started to play. She walked into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. She was sway with the beat. There was not much in the fridge or in the pantry. So, she knew one thing that for sure must be on her list of things to do tomorrow. Maybe, five minutes later she was cutting up vegetables for salad to go with the meal of pasta and tomato sauce when a pair of strong arms came around her middle. She smiled as he looked over her shoulder. She was still sway to the beat of the song that was on. He started to move with her to beat. She put the vegetables in the bowl along with lettuces. She turned in his arms. And put her arms around his neck. She was still swaying to the beat of music. It was not fast song. Steve looked down at her with grin on his face. She smiled up him. She laid her head on his chest. His hand moved to her back as she moved closer to him. They got lost in the moment for some time, neither of them realized they were slow dancing with each other without hurt or falling or anything that happened before.

The oven timer started to go off. It caused them to jump apart. Their eyes met each other's when they started to realize they were dancing. His hands were still on her hips. The timer was blaring. She waved her hand towards the oven. The oven door opened and the bread that she was warming came floating out of the oven. It moved over to cutting board. The oven door shut and the timer turned off. Her green eyes never left Steve baby blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead being mindful of the small cut and faint bruising around her one temple. She leaned up kiss his jaw line.

"I go set the table, darling"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do…"

Steve gentle kissed her lips to shut her up. Before, he squeezed her tight against his body.

"I want to."

They parted ways. Steve went into small dining room. Evelyn finished making dinner. She walked into the room carrying large bowl of salad. Steve walked over to her and took it and placed it on the table. She went to get the pasta and sauce from the kitchen. When she walked back into the room, he would take it from her gently and place it on the table. This continued on like that until everything was on the table. Once everything was on the table, Steve offered her his arm. She linked arms with him giggling as she did so. He walked her to one end of the small table. He then pulled out her chair for her. She sat down in the seat. Then he pushed her chair. She had been on many dates but this was first time she had man do that for her. That was not paid to do so. He walked over to the other end of the table and sat down. The dinner was filled with questions about their likes and dislikes and anything that popped in their heads. And nothing about what happened in days before. It was first real chance they had to really get to know one another without a war going on.

Later on that evening Steve and Evie were curled up on the sofa watching The Wizard of Oz. Her head was resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around her. Her hand was idly tracing random pattern on his chest. His hand ran down her arms gently. His other hand was holding on to one of her hands. His thumb was running across top of her hands. They both looked down and up at each other. Then he kissed her gently. Before, they turned back to the movie.

By the end of the movie, neither one of them wanted to be the one to say good night. They sat in the living room just content to be in each other arms. It was nearly midnight. Evelyn yawned but tried desperately to hide it. Steve quickly took notice of that. He got up and put his hand out for her. She took his hand. Steve wrapped his arm around her and then he led her up the stairs. He stopped outside of her door. They both looked at each other for a long moment. Before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good night darling."

"Night," Evie yawned.

"Sweet dreams."

"Same to you," Evie said sleepily.

Steve kissed her one last time before he turned head down the bedroom. Neither one of them wanted to leave the others arms. Evelyn opened her bedroom door as Steve walked down the hall to his bedroom. Her eyes lingered on him. He retreated down to the guest bedroom. She turned and walked into her bedroom. She shut the door and leaned against the door. She let out a loud sigh. This was closest thing to perfect first date if ever there was one. She shook her head and grabbed her purple silk nightdress.

Meanwhile, Steve was down in the guest bedroom. He was reliving what had happened that night. Between laying Phil to rest, and then their passion fill kiss, the slow dancing in the kitchen. Then there was dinner where they talk about everything and anything. The way she smiled and laughed at some of cheesy jokes that he said. Then curled up next to her on sofa and watching a movie together. He could see a future with her without a doubt. He could picture house much like this one. He pictured a little girl a mixture of him and Evelyn. He could see going dance recital with her. He could see the little girl running around the front yard with him. He could also see Evelyn, coming out of the house, pregnant and having that little girl run over to her and hugging her legs. Then he could picture him coming home from mission and her and their children running out to greet him. Steve shook his head. He looked over to the clock. He did not want to move to fast or in any way take the place of Phil had in her heart. He walked over to the bed. He took off the button down shirt. Then he stripped down grabbed his sleep pants before he walked over to where the file folder was at. He toed off his shoes. Then Steve moved over to bed. He picked up the file folder.

Steve was not a tired yet. He walked backed to the bed. He sat down on the bed. He was propped up by the pillows. He opened the file folder. He quickly flipped past the picture of five-year old Evelyn. He started to read the file. There was nothing in the file as who she was before the experiment. Steve knew in his heart that Evelyn would not start to deal with Project Destiny before she had come to terms with Phil death. He spent hours reading the file when suddenly the sound of window shaking and hum of energy reached his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Steve quickly got out of bed. He placed the folder on the bed. Then he went to investigate what was happening. He started to move down the hall when he noticed that the pictures that were on the wall were all pointed toward Evelyn room. The hum from energy was coming from there as well. He opened her bedroom door. The room was larger than one on the carrier but it was done nearly the same way. He noticed dark brown teddy bear on the dresser. Then he looked to the bed. That was when he saw Evelyn tossing and turning. She was making whimpering sound. He padded over the bed. The lights were flashing as her nightmare got worst, along with object moving around the room. Steve sat down near the head of bed. He gently as possible placed a hand on her shoulders. Evelyn then started to thrash harder and then she started to scream in her sleep. Steve acted fast pulling her completely to his chest.

"Evelyn… Evelyn, wake up…" Steve tried.

He was gently shaking her shoulder. He was getting nowhere. If anything when Steve pulled her to his chest she started to fight harder. He was lost as to what to do. Steve grabbed both of her hands when she started to flail them about. He was lost as to how to wake her. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. It was a long shot but it may work.

"Evelyn" Steve said in his stern Captain America voice.

Evelyn woke with gasp. Her eyes were not locking on anything. There were tears pouring down her face. The objects fell to the floor. The light turned off. She was panting. Steve looked down at her. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. The one strap of her spaghetti strap purple nightdress had fallen down her arm. She looked over and saw Steve face. She threw her arms tightly around his middle and started to cry into his chest. Steve could feel her tears soaking his undershirt. He ran his hand down her hair in comforting manner.

"Shh…it's okay… Evelyn it's alright"

Evelyn raised her head from his chest. She looked up at him. Tears were still on the long dark lashes. He kissed her forehead.

"Steve" Evie said softly.

"It was nightmare… do you want to tell me about it?"

"I was reliving it"

"Reliving what darling?"

"Phil death"

"There was nothing you could have done if you were with him."

"That's the thing I was."

"What!"

"I watched him get stab through his heart. I tried to but I couldn't. I couldn't even stop Loki from dropping Thor in the cell. Loki hit my head into the metal railing Steve. I don't even feel like myself anymore."

"You did you best. Fury never should have sent you in there. What are you talking about?"

Steve looked down at Evelyn with concern look. She got to her knees. Then she looked him dead in the eye. Steve ran his one hand up and down her arm. He moved the one strap of her nightdress back up.

"For as long as I can remember. I could teleport, Steve. All I had to do was think of place I want to go. And I could appear there in instant. I tried to do that, days ago when the battle in New York City was happening. When I woke up and found out where you went. I couldn't. I can't feel that power any more. Its scares me. I haven't been able to feel it since Loki hit me into metal railing."

"And you just tell me this now"

"I didn't want to worry. You have enough on your plate without me adding to it."

Evelyn looked down. Steve reached out and lifted her head made her look at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You are important to me. Anything that is going on with you is my concern, baby. You are my girl. I need to know these things so I can better protect you."

"Steve you don't have to protect me."

"Yes, I do. And I want to."

Evelyn gave him a small smile. She kissed him hard again. Steve flipped her. So her back was on the bed. Their tongues dance with each other. He pulled away from her lips. Her lips were slightly swollen and slight bright red. He grinned at her before he kissed her again. His hands were tracing the curves of her body. Her hands were around his neck and playing with his hair. Moments later they were moving closer to consummating their relationship. His undershirt was off. It was thrown off somewhere in their passionate kiss. They were both on fire. He was kissing down her neck and collarbones. She was moaning and mewing as he did this. He pressed his body up against her. This was happening too fast.

"Steve, we have to stop."

Steve pulled away from her. He looked her dead in the eyes. He was panting as well. His desire to go on was very high. He rolled off of her. He looked at the ceiling. He was trying to calm down. She was right. His mind knew that but his body want to go farther. His eyes drifted over to her. The straps of her nightdress were close to falling off her shoulder. Her chest was raising and falling rapidly. She had lovemarks down her neck and collarbones. Her lips were bright red parted slightly. He was sure he had marks on his body as well. She moved closer to him. He wrapped his one arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest. She cuddled into his chest. When the haze of the desire left his mind and he realize what she told him. He looked down at her. She was nearly asleep on his chest.

"Evelyn, baby"

"Huh" Evelyn said half asleep.

"When we get back to the city I want Bruce to look you over"

"What for?"

"Just promise me you will let him"

"As long as you're there sure. Sleep now"

"Go to sleep baby I will protect you."

Steve looked down at Evelyn when he finished speaking. He noticed that her breathing had evened out. She her lips were parted slightly. Her eyes were close. It was clear that she was asleep. Steve leaned down and kissed her forehead.

The next morning Steve woke up and notice that Evelyn and him were curled up against each other. Somewhere in night he must had fallen asleep. Her head was pillowed on his bare chest. Her arms were wrapped around him. Evelyn was still asleep. The sun was barely pouring in the window. He looked around the room. His eyes landed on the clock. It read six o'clock in morning. He gently moved her and put her head on the pillow. He detached her from his arms. She sighed and smiled in her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Before he picked up undershirt and left the room.

An hour later, Steve was dressed, clean-shaven and was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. When, Evelyn walked into the kitchen still dressed in her nightdress. It came to her knees. Steve turned as she entered the kitchen. His breath caught his throat. She was beautiful just like that. He moved the eggs he was cooking to plate. Before he walked over and kissed her softly.

"Morning" Evie said.

"Good Morning, darling. Go get ready. Breakfast will be done when you're done."

"You're too good to me"

Steve kissed her again before she walked back upstairs to get ready. His eyes lingered on her for awhile before he turned back to cooking.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Author notes: For those of you who want to know who picture playing Evelyn Coulson. When I picture her the actress I see is Alice Eve. Also the words in italics are people thoughts.

Ten minutes later, Evelyn came downstairs dressed in dark wash jeans and orange tank top with scoop neckline. Her hair hung around her shoulders. She had tennis shoes on. She walked into kitchen. The kitchen was spotless and Steve was not in there. She then headed into the dining room. She saw him setting the table. Evelyn crept closer to him and hugged him from behind. She pressed her chest up against his back. He looked down at her. Steve turned so he was facing her. He kissed her. She kissed him back. His hands traveled down her back. Her hands traveled up to play with hair at the base of his neck. When they broke the kiss they left their forehead resting against each other. Evelyn and Steve eyes were locked. She had huge smile on her face. He caught her right hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Before, he walked over to chair. She sat down and he pushed the chair in for her. Then he took the seat across from her. Most of breakfast was in silence.

"So, darling what's on the agenda for today?" Steve asked.

"Well, that depends, I'm sure you notice the lack of food in the kitchen. So shopping for grocery is needed. But I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D., if I know S.H.I.E.L.D. at all, will be dropping off food by 10 at latest. I'm kinda shocked it is not here yet."

"After that?"

"Well, I need to go through and pack up Phil bedroom and office."

"Do you really want to do that today?" Steve asked concerned.

"Not really, but Steve it needs to be done"

"Take a day"

"What?"

"Baby, since all that happened, you have not had a moment that was filled with you doing what you wanted to do. It has all been what needed to be done."

"What would I or we do then Steve?"

"I have the bike. We could drive around, I'm sure there are parks around here. A couple of hours will not change anything. You need to be away from all of this for a time."

"The protection detail will not like it."

Evelyn took a drink of her orange juice. Her eyes locked on Steve as she did so. A coy smile played across her lips. She placed the glass back on the table.

"You doubt my ability to keep us safe?"

"I would never do that Captain." Evelyn giggled.

Steve caught on to what she was doing. He grinned at her before he got out of his seat and walked over to her. She was still giggling as he picked her up and threw her over his strong shoulders. She playfully started to hit his back. He patted her butt in retaliation. They made it to the living room before they end up in tangled mess. Steve looked in shock. Evelyn crawled over to him and kissed him hard. Soon they were making out on the living room floor. When they pulled away, Evie still had huge smile on her face. She kissed his chin before she pulled away again.

"I would love to sweetheart." Evie said.

They started to kiss again. This time Steve had her pinned to the floor. She was going with it completely. Her hands were traveling down his back toward his butt. A knock sounded at the door that caused them to break away. Steve was on his feet first. He helped Evie to her feet. He made sure she was completely behind him before he walked over to the door. He had switch to overprotective Captain America mode. Evelyn had her hand on his back. They walked over to the door and opened the door. Steve was complete blocking her view of who was standing there. His jaw was clenched.

"Hi, I was told to drop this off to you." Simon said.

Evelyn recognized the voice instantly. She pushed past Steve and hugged Simon. Steve and Simon wore similar shocked looks. Steve looked less than pleased. He looked like he wanted deck Simon. Evelyn was completely oblivious to that fact.

"Simon." Evelyn said in joy filled voice.

"Evelyn" Simon said.

"What are you doing here, son?" Steve said.

Evelyn let go of Simon. But she did not move away from him. Steve wrapped his arms around her possessively. He pulled her closer to him. She realized his was feeling possessive and jealous

"Oh, Steve have you met Simon. He is a very good friend of mine who works for S.H.I.E.L.D."

_ "Steve he is married and only sees me as annoying little sister. His wife Melody is six months along."_ Evelyn said in Steve mind.

Steve seemed to relax after she said that. He quickly stuck his hand out for Simon to shake. Simon shook Steve hand timidly. He had bags of food in his other hand.

"Steven Rogers. Nice to meet you Agent Simon," Steve said.

"Nice to meet you Captain… you'll take good care of our Evie." Simon said.

Steve nodded his head. Evelyn reached out to help Simon with the bags. Before long all the bags were brought into the house and put away. Simon had left in hurry shortly after that. Steve stood in the doorway to kitchen as she was washing the dishes from breakfast. His mind was filled with so many thoughts. His body wanted nothing more than to keep her against him or under him at all times. He walked closer to her started to help her dry the dishes. His emotions that were running through his body were very high.

_ She's beautiful. I don't want to hurt her. But God I long for her. The kisses are but a taste of what is to come between us. I want nothing but respect of her. What she is going through is very hard. I will wait for all time if she needs me to. But, God I want her… The image of her bare back the curve of body…the swell of her breast… My body is betraying me._ Steve thought.

Evelyn turned and smiled at him. Steve smiled at her. Then they both turned back to the dishes.

Later that evening Steve and Evelyn had taken a ride on his motorcycle. They were walking around park with a large lake in it. Steve had his arms around her middle. She was leaning into him. They both knew the protection detail was not far from them. Evelyn stopped to watch baby duckling swimming with their mother. Steve smiled at her as she watched her childlike joy. They continued on the romantic stroll as the sun was nearly setting.

"So, Evelyn tell me about when you first met Phil?"

"It was in 1988 I looked like a twelve year old. All I remember was being in Coney Island in late October. I think it was October 30. That's the day Phil and I used to celebrate my birthday on since I don't know my real one. I was making ride go by themselves so I could ride them. I spent most of late afternoon and night there. I was so lost and scared. I could hear every person thoughts in five mile radius. I don't know what I was looking for but I knew I was looking for someone. The energy that was around was nearly too much as well," Evelyn started. She turned and looked at Steve. He smiled at her reassuring her. "Phil was sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to find the cause of the disturbance and if need be terminate it. Henry was his driver night. Well, Phil and Henry both headed in. They searched most of it before they found me. Henry and Phil were shocked when they saw me. Once I realized they were there I tried to run and hide. Phil was the one who found me. Henry was not far behind him. He had a dark brown teddy bear in his arms. Henry handed it to Phil in an attempt to get me to come out. I still have that bear in my bedroom at house today."

Evelyn had tears running down her face. He started to remove the traces of them from her face. She smiled up at him. He picked a wildflower and handed it to her. She took a deep breath of the scent. Before she reached up and kissed him softly. Then she tucked the flower into her hair by her one ear.

"I have lost everyone I ever loved, Steve. I can truly see myself falling for you. I can't lose you."

Evelyn truly started to cry then. She was baring her soul to him. This was different type of crying then on the carrier. Steve had never seen her, this vulnerable. He pulled her completely into his chest. He hands rubbed her back and her hair.

"Shh… I won't leave you."

Evelyn removed her face from his chest enough so she could see his face. Tears were running down her face. Steve ran his thumbs under her eyes removing the tears that were falling.

"You can't promise me that no one can"

"Yes, I can. I love you"

"You love me…"

"Well…yeah"

"I love you too. Steve it scares me."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"You are my rock Steve I don't know what I would do without you."

Steve smiled down at her, before he leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart and walked over to a bench on the edge of the water. She cuddled into his chest. His arm was around her shoulders. They sat there in silence just watching the sunset over the lake. After the sun set they head back to the bike and back to the house.

Once at the house, Steve picked her up and carried her over the threshold. She was laughing as he did this. It was a weight was lifted off both of their chest. He placed her on the sofa. Before, he leaned down and kissed her. She pulled him down on the sofa with her. His knees were in-between her legs. She started to unbutton his shirt. Steve hands were traveling down her the curves of her body. His hands found the bottom of her tank top. She started to remove his button down shirt. He broke the kiss. He grabbed both of her hands gently as possible. His eye locked with hers. He was panting. He could see her full breast raising and falling,

"We don't have to do this now."

"I want you."

"I want you too, but Evelyn darling this is large step."

"I want to, Steve. You make me feel like I could fly. I love you and I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure baby?"

"100 percent," Evie said.

Steve kissed her again. Evelyn arms traveled to around his neck. The passion filled kiss went on like this for minutes. They broke the kiss for a second. Steve pulled her tank off. She pushed the button down shirt off his broad strong shoulder. She started to reach down to remove his undershirt. Her fingertips played along his narrow waist before they travel up his strong chest. Once the undershirt was removed he kissed her again then started to trail wet kisses down her neck and jawline. She was gasping and mewing. Her fingernails were biting into his shoulder. He pulled her up off the sofa. She hopped up into his arms. Her legs locked around his waist. He nearly lost his balance but quickly recovered. His one hand was tangled in her hair while the other was in the center of her back. He was attempting to unhook her bra. She broke the kiss and moaned. She started to kiss down his neck. He got her bra unhooked. She slipped off it her shoulders and down her arms. The bra was thrown over her shoulder across the room. Her lips were swollen and bright red. Her checks were somewhat flushed. She arched her back away from his. Her eyelids were slightly closed. Steve eyes traveled down to her breast. Before, his baby blue locked with green eyes. He started to carry her up the stairs. Once upstairs he starts to walk down to the guest bedroom. They fall onto the bed still locked in a kiss. She flips him onto his back. Before she starts trail kiss down his chest.

For the next few hours they made passionate love. Evelyn lay curled up against his chest. Her breasts were pressed against his bare side. She sighed sleepily. Steve arm was possessively around her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He pulled the cover over top both of them. Soon they both asleep curled up against each other.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Author Note: This chapter will contain what could be deemed as graphic image of torture. Just want to give the reader the heads up.

In the morning Steve woke up with a weight on his chest. He looked down and realized that Evelyn head was resting completely on his chest. Her body was completely curled around his. She her full lips were parted in sleep. Suddenly all of last night came running through his head. He smiled down at her as she shifted closer to him in her sleep. He ran his hand down her back. Then lean down kissed the top of her head. She moaned in her sleep and started to wake up. Her long eyelashes started to flutter. Before she cracked her eyes opened. She brought her hands to face and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Evelyn cuddled closer to her warm pillow. Before she opened her eyes and realized the pillow was no pillow but Steve bare chest. She looked up at him with sleepy green eyes. He kissed her lips softly. She ran her hand down his jaw line with his started of beard had come in over the night. She crawled up so she could kiss him.

"Good Morning, baby," Steve said.

"Morning," Evelyn said sleepily.

They leaned in and kissed each other. The sweet simple kiss turned into full force passionate kiss. Steve hands were traveling over her curves. Evelyn hands were tracing patterns on his chest. There make-out turned into Steve flipping her on her back. He was leaning over her as he trailed kisses down her neck and collarbones. Her hands were traveling down his strong back down toward his butt. There kiss turned quickly into a passionate love making which lasted for an hour.

Evelyn was asleep again when Steve got up out of the bed. He made sure she was cover with blankets. He grabbed his pants from the night before and quickly pulled them on. He walked over to the dresser and grab clothes to put on. He stopped at doorway and watched her asleep on his bed. The sunlight pouring into the room, it was like a halo around her head. Steve shook his head before heading shower and get ready for the day.

**A room filled with medical equipment. A young Evelyn, looking maybe six or seven years old, was dragged into the room. Her hair was matted. Her green eyes were filled with fear. She was struggling to escape from the man's arms that were holding her. The dirty dress that was wearing had holes in it. In those holes her ribs were visible. She looked like she was sick. She looked underfed and extremely pale. She was kept in small cell with no window. They forced on the lab table. She lashed out trying to stop them. **

"**Stop, no" Evelyn screamed.**

**One of the men hit her in her small face. It caused her lip to bust and blood to pour out of her mouth. She stopped screaming. Her eyes were wild and wide. Her lip healed quickly. The blood stained the top of the dress. Three more men came into the room and started to grab all of her lips. They made quick work of strapping her down to the table. She started to trash to get away. She started to scream and struggle. A man in white lab coat walked over to the table. He ran his hand down her face where tears were pouring down her face. She looked up at him in fear. Evelyn saw him nodded to others in the room. **

**Soon hundred of needles were embedding themselves into her skin. She started to scream a lot louder. There were people looking at monitors watching the progress. Her heart rate was racing. **

Steve walked out of the shower with towel wrapped around his waist. He could hear sound of distress coming from the bedroom. He quickly made his way to the bedroom. He saw Evelyn tossing and turning. Steve walked closer to the bed. There were tears leaking from her closed eyes. He placed a hand on her back. She started to struggle harder. He acted quickly and pulled her completely to his chest. Her head was on his chest. The steady beat of his heart. Evelyn woke up in gasp. She looked around the room in fear. Her body started to relax to the steady beat of Steve's heart.

"Shh… Darling I'm here… nothing is going to hurt you" Steve soothed.

Evelyn turned in his arms. She buried his face in his chest. He ran his hand down her hair and onto her back. She removed her head from his chest. Steve brought one of his hands and removed the tears under her eyes. She was panting in fear. Steve lean down and kiss her softly.

"What was it about this time?" Steve asked.

"So many needles... Steve, hold me" Evelyn cried.

Steve started to hold her tighter. They started to rock back and forth. He could only imagine what she actually went through. He was very soothing not moving too fast. Evelyn started to safe shortly after Steve held her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, don't you ever forget it." Steve stated.

"I love you, too" Evelyn said.

Evelyn turned her head up so she could see his face. He kissed her softly. She could see a definite future with Steve. In her heart and mind he would be the perfect husband and father to her children.

"Why don't you go soak in tub. I will go make us breakfast. It will make you feel better baby"

"You are too good to me."

"That because I love you"

"I love you too"

An hour later Evelyn came downstairs dressed in pair of jean shorts and light blue tank top. The living room, which was the starting point of the last night, was spotless. She walked into the kitchen. Steve was cooking. She walked over kissed his cheek. Before, she started to lean on the counter.

"Is there anything you like me to do?"

"You have been through enough, baby. Just go relax breakfast will done in moment."

"Sweetheart, you realized this was not my first nor will it be my last nightmare."

"I just want to take care of you darling"

"And you are Steve. You're here with me. You're my rock. I love you. I know you will protect me from anything and everything that you can, and you will even fight all my battles, Steve. But, my unknown past will always haunt my sleep until find out what happened."

Steve turned to look at her. He leaned down and kissed her. He ran his hand down her jawline and down her neck. They broke the kiss. They had their forehead resting against each others. His arms were around her waist. He lifted up so she was sitting on the counter. She stole a piece of bacon from the plate. She giggled at him when he gave her a stern look. Before she lean over and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

Later on that day Steve and Evelyn were packing up Phil old bedroom. It was a lot easier then Evelyn thought it was going to be. She still had not decided what she was going to do with everything. The room was clear out of all his belonging. Evelyn had her hair tied up in pony tail. Stray pieces of her hair were around her face. Steve just moved the last box out of the room and into the van that they were using to take to storage place. Until she decide what to do with it all. She did not want to sell it all for that would mean that Phil was really gone. But at the same time the stuff was just taking up space there. His apartment in New York would be a lot easier she quickly decide. She was going sell the place so everything had to go. Evelyn looked around the room. She had tears in her eyes. When Steve came back into the room he noticed that Evelyn was still standing in the same place she was earlier.

Steve walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her middle. She looked down at his arms and smiled. She leaned back into his chest. They looked around the room. They both notice a picture that they missed in hustle to clean the room. They walked over to the picture that had fallen off the bed side table. Steve reached down and picked it up. He looked at the picture. It was a picture of Evelyn and woman that he did not recognize. They were all at the living room of this house. It was Christmas. The woman was wearing dark green sweater with dark dress pants. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back. The woman's soft brown eyes looked caring at Evelyn. She had arm around Evelyn. She was looking over to who was taking the photo. Evelyn looked maybe twelve. She had huge smile on her face. Evelyn had the teddy bear that he saw in her bedroom in her arms. It was clear that Phil was taking the picture. Steve handed the photograph to Evelyn. She sank down on the bed. The photo still in her hands, tears started to fall down her face. She placed the photo face down on the bedside table. She then brought her hands up to her face. Steve sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her shoulder closer to his chest. His one arm was around her shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her arms in soothing manner.

"Baby everything is going to be alright."

"I know that Steve. It just brought back memories then I remembered he's gone."

"Shh… I'm here…who's the woman in picture?"

Evelyn lifted her head and looked at Steve. He kissed her softly before giving her small smile. She smiled back at him.

"Her name is Sara Smith. She was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to help Phil with me. She is a mutant. She was eighteen when I looked twelve. They did not know what I went through but they figure that she may be able to help adjust. She stayed with us until I looked about sixteen year old. It was 1999. She moved to Arizona. She still works for S.H.I.E.L.D. She debriefs agents. I believe she got married shortly after leaving Phil and me. To man call Jacob Wilson. I think she has two boys ages ten and six."

"Do you miss her?"

"In many ways, yes, she was my first girlfriend. We talked about everything and anything. She stayed with me when Phil had go missions where he could not take me. She in many ways was like a mother or sister to me. So yeah, I miss her. "

"And you haven't seen her since then?"

"I didn't have a chance, Steve, once I looked 18 years old I started working as spy and assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D. and let's face it. We don't really get vacations. I think this is the first vacation that Clint and Tasha since I know them."

"Maybe we could go to see her."

"Maybe… Come on we have to clean his office still."

Evelyn went to get up. Steve pulled her back down. She gave him a look. He kissed her forehead again.

"You have been through enough today, darling."

"Sweetheart, this needs to be done."

"Evelyn you don't have to do it all today."

Evelyn thought about what Steve just said. She smiled over at him coyly. She quickly decides he was right. She grabbed his arm and started to pull him through the house. Steve quickly followed behind her. They reached his bike. He looked at her oddly.

"Let's get out of here. There is a fair not far from here. Think of it as real date."

"Darling we are both sweaty and covered in dust."

Evelyn gave him puppy dog eyes and pursed her lips. He kissed her on hard on the lips. They broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against her. Her hands were around his neck. He kissed her again softly.

"I love you baby"

"And I love you Steve. We could always shower together…" Evelyn said coyly.

Steve turned bright red. That caused Evelyn to giggle at him. Before, she kissed his cheek. She started to walk back to the house on hip at a time. Steve watched her leave for second before he ran up behind her and threw her over his shoulder. She started to laugh.

Later that night Steve and Evelyn were walking through the fair ground. Steve had his arm around her. Evelyn moved closer to Steve. That caught Steve's attention. He then looked around. He noticed that every man that they passed stopped at stared at her. And then he also noticed that women around them were also staring at them as they passed. Evelyn brought one of her hands to her forehead. Steve squared his shoulders and pulled her closer to his chest. Then he quickly found an area devoid of people. He sat her down on the bench. Before, he kissed her forehead. He got down on his knees in front of her. She had her head down.

"Evelyn baby are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Darling, I know you're lying."

Evelyn looked at him. He could see the pain in her eyes. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't think this was such good idea." Evelyn said pained.

"We will get out of here baby."

"Steve, we don't…" Evelyn started.

Steve kissed her softly. Before, he pulled her up. He made sure she was alright. She could feel Steve switch from Steve to Captain America mode. They were nearly back to the bike when a young boy, maybe a seven year old, ran over to them. Evelyn could feel and hear his amazement at sight of Steve. She stopped walking which caused Steve to stop. He looked at her concern. She nodded over to the boy. Steve looked over to the child. She smiled over to him. Steve looked at her. She waved the boy over to them.

The boy ran over to them excitedly. He had flower in his hand and Captain America toy shield in the other. Evelyn got down on her knees so she was eye level with the boy.

"What's your name?" Evelyn asked.

"Garrett" the boy said.

"Hello, Garrett my name is Evelyn. "That's a nice shield you have there." Evelyn said.

Steve watched Evelyn interact with the young boy. It was easy to see her as a mother. She had mothering nature about her when she was around children. Henry was right. It was hard to see her as deadly killer. It just did not seem in her nature. She looked up at Steve. Before, her eyes travel back to Garrett.

"It's Captain America's Shield." Garrett said excitedly.

"You like Captain America?"

"Yeah"

"So do I. Can I tell you a secret? You know who my friend is?"

"Yeah, he's Captain America!"

"Yes, he is! But you can't tell anyone, right?" Evelyn said quietly.

"Okay Can I have you autograph sir?" Garrett said.

"Yes, Garrett, and thanks for keeping my secret!" Steve smiled winking to the boy.

Steve knelt down next to Evelyn. He ruffled the boy's hair before he sign Garrett's toy shield. Evelyn smile as she watched Steve interact with Garrett. Steve would make an excellent father. Garrett was talking excitedly with Steve. Garrett heard his mother and father calling his name. He looked over his shoulder. He looked back to Steve and Evelyn.

"That's a nice flower you have there," Evie said.

"For you," Garrett said.

"Really" Evie asked.

"Any friend of Captain America's is okay."

Garrett handed Evelyn a daisy. She smiled and took the flower. She looked up at Steve. Before, her eyes travel back to Garrett. He ran over to his parents. Steve helped her to feet. Evelyn tucked the flower into her hair.  
Later that night Evelyn and Steve were cuddling on the sofa. There was old movie playing in the background. Evelyn headache was nothing but a memory.

"You know you made that boy year" Evelyn said.

"I like it better when I was not recognized."

"Why? You are a hero."

"I was part of team Evelyn."

"You are all heroes. And besides you're my hero."

He smiled shyly. "So baby, you want to tell me about what you were feeling at fair?"

"It doesn't matter Steve, I'm okay now."

"Evelyn, I want to know. Please."

Evelyn looked at him ashamed. "The men, it was the all same…like at the air base."

"Like what?"

She paused for a while. "They all wanted to have me."

"Have you?"

Evelyn looked so fragile. Steve frowned when he understood the meaning of it, and holds her closely.

"I'm used to this, Steve. But the women were jealous of me because of you. Some of them even want to be in my place"

Evelyn curled her body more into his chest. "I can't block the thoughts of hate towards me. I tried, but I can't. I'm sorry."

He ran his hand down her hair soothingly. He kissed the top of her head softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. Look, I love you and I won't let you be hurt like this anymore."

She was smiling again. "You really are my hero, Steve. I love you too."

Steve kissed the top of her head. Evelyn looked up at him lovingly. She leaned up and kissed him hard. Soon they were locked in passionate kiss. She was strangling his strong legs. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her sex. She pressed her breast into his chest. He started to trail kisses down her neck. She was gasping and moaning. He started to suck on the spot where neck meets the collar-bones.

"Steve" Evelyn moaned.

Evelyn could feel him smile into her neck. Before, he started to kiss up her neck to her lips. He kissed her hard. They locked eyes. She started to grind against him.

"Evelyn" He groaned.

Steve kissed her again. His hands started to remove her clothes. At the same time as her were doing the same thing. Soon they were both naked and making love.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

Steve woke up at three in the morning. He remembered Evelyn and him making their way to his bedroom after the sex they had on the sofa. Then that continued on into the bedroom. He looked over where Evelyn should be at. She was nowhere to be found. The bed looked slept in but she was not there. He looked over to bedside table where he laid the file folder on Project Destiny. He found a pair of his boxer and quickly put them on.

Steve head out in search of Evelyn. He looked in her old bedroom. The room was not touched. Then he head to Phil old bedroom. She was not there either. He head down stairs to the living room. The clothes were picked up but there was no sign of her. He walked into the kitchen. She was not there. Then he walked into the dining room. She was not there. He heard soft music coming from down a hallway that he never been down off the dining room. Steve walked down the hall. He saw shut door. He opened it looking for Evelyn. It was an office but there was a lot of Captain America memorabilia in the room. Steve blushed for quick moment before he shut the door. He shook his head then head the rest way down the hall way. He found a den like room.

He looked around the room. It was done in soft green color with tan sofas and armchair. There was light wood floors and table in the room. As his eyes traveled around the room he noticed the file folder sitting open on the table. Then his eyes drift to back door that led to an enclosed porch. That was where he found Evelyn dress only in one of his button down shirts. Her blonde hair was down her back. Her head was down. Steve walked closer to her. She looked over to him as floor squeaked. There were tear tracks down her face. Before she turned back to stare out the back door. Steve pulled her into his chest. They just stood looking at the night sky for a time.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Evelyn said.

"You didn't, baby" Steve started.

He led them over to the love seat. Once they were sitting down she cuddled into his bare chest. She started to trace patterns on his chest. He smiled down at her. A thought crossed his mind. He kissed the top of her head.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"No, I slept for a time. Then I woke up and could not fall back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you so I took the file folder and came down here. I figured I could handle going through it." Evelyn started. She turned more so she was nearly completely on Steve lap. He just ran his hand down her back and hair in loving soothing manner. Her eyes drifted up to his and lock on his baby blues. There were tears starting to well up in her eyes again. "I just couldn't I barely got two pages in Steve. I don't know if I could do this."

She was crying by the end. Steve pulled her closer to his chest. From what he read of the file it was not good. There were only lab reports as what was done to her. But even then there were no hard facts in the file. Only what they thought happened to her from what could gather from their research and then from her medical test. He had sickening feeling that what had happened to her was much worse than they had ever thought. He knew there no words to make it go away or make it better in the least. Steve just held her and let her cry it out. He whispered loving and soothing to her. He reached over and shut the file. The picture of her still haunted him. _God, who could do that to a child,_ Steve thought.

_"There are sick people in this world."_ Evelyn said in his mind.

Evelyn pulled her head away from his chest. Steve looked at her. Before, he kissed her softly. She cuddled into his top of his chest. Her head was not buried in his chest. She rested the side of her face on it instead.

"I know that baby. But it should not happen to anyone. What would have happen if you hadn't escaped? Those bastards, I can at least rest somewhat easier knowing that the ones that did this to you are dead."

"Yeah, from what I read, they were killed five years after S.H.I.E.L.D. found me."

"I wish that you did not have these nightmares, what you lived through I can only imagine"

"Sweetheart what about what you lived through. That war was not an easy thing to deal with. And waking up in a world that is completely different from the one you came from. It can't be easy. In some way I'm glad about what happened to me."

Steve looked down at her in shock. How could she be glad at all for what she suffered? He just could not wrap his head around that one. He gently grasped her chin and tilted it up so he could look her in the eye.

"How is that possible?"

"If it never happened, I would have never met you. I would have never felt like my world was complete as I do now. There are things I would love to change, Phil's death for one. But what lead me to meeting you. Never. I love you."

Steve never thought of it that way. At this point he could not picture a life without her. There were things he loved to change as well. But to erase what happen to her. She was right she never would have been found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and never work for them. Steve and Evelyn would have never run into each other literally that fateful day.

Steve lean down and kissed her. He pulled away from her lips. He rested his forehead against hers. She smiled at him.

"I love you" Steve whispered.

The CD player was on a burnt CD that Phil made her. It had music from a many decades on it. A 1940 swing song came through the speakers. The song was called "In the Mood". Evelyn looked up at Steve with gleeful look in her eyes. She quickly got off his lap and pulled him up. Steve looked at her nervously.

"Dance with me."

"Evelyn… baby… I don't think it would be good idea."

"Please"

She gave sad look with large expressive eyes and pursed lips. He got off the love seat. Steve still did not think was a good idea. But he could not turn down that face. They started to dance together. It was going very well. They seem become more at ease with dancing. The more confident the more daring move they made. Very soon they ended up in tangle mess on the floor with Steve on top of her. He had look of horror across his face. He quickly got off of her and pulled her up.

"Darling are you alright?

Steve was checking her for any sign of injury. That was when she started to laugh. She pulled him into a tight hug before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him hard. When she pulled away she kissed his nose.

"I'm fine" Evelyn laughed.

"Are you sure? I did fall on you."

"Steve, I'm fine, there is not a mark on me. No harm done. I believe I tripped you up. That was happens when you get two people who don't know how to dance well dancing together. I had fun Steve. That was point."

Steve kissed her. Before he picked her up bridal style and started to head out of the room. Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck. She flicked her wrist and CD player turn off and the light turn off.

"Where are we going?"

"To show you my idea of fun."

"Steve!"

Steve leaned down and kissed her. She moaned as he pulled away. He gave her a boyish grin as that happened. They passed through the living room on their way to bedrooms. By the time they reached the second floor they were both ready to go at it. He pressed her into the wall near Phil's old bedroom. They broke their passion filled kiss. They were both moaning and groaning and panting as they did so. They looked over to Phil old room. They continued down the hall. Steve kicked open her old bedroom. Soon they lay asleep curled up next to each other after hours of passion filled sex.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

While at the house Steve and Evelyn were becoming increasingly close. There was some blushing when they cleaned out Phil's office. They had picnic some days and they cooked together in the kitchen. Who cooked would dry the dishes that the other washed after the meals. Some days, much to protection detail dismay, they would go for walks or run in the parks. They started to make many happy memories in that house. Evelyn noticed that her nightmares had become less frequent when she was cuddled with Steve or even just asleep in the same bedroom. And when she had one sometimes just the sound of his voice would soothe her. Other times just the sound of his steady heartbeat and being wrapped in his arms would be enough.

By the thirteenth of May the house was cleaned and packed up. Evelyn stood outside the house. Steve was putting their bags in the protection detail's car. They were going to drive back to city on his bike. She smiled as she thought of all memories she had here. Some of them were of her and Phil and others where her and Steve. One memory stuck out in her mind.

_It was three days ago. They were moving the last box that came from Phil office. They were sweaty and had dust on them. Steve was shirtless. And Evelyn was wearing a purple tank top and short. She was bare foot. It was going to rain soon. As they closed the van door it started to pour. She started to laugh. In turn Steve started to laugh. Evelyn turned and looked at Steve. She ran over to him and kissed him. They were lost in kiss for while. Before Steve throw her over his shoulder and headed inside._

Steve walked back over to her and placed his arm around her. It was enough wake her from her daydream. She smiled. They stood there not saying anything. Evelyn decided to keep this house. It had too many good memories in it. Steve kissed the top of her head. The agents were ready to head out. They were eyeing them. She looked up at Steve with sad smile.

"We will come back here baby" Steve said.

"You promise?"Evelyn said

"With everything I am... Come the boys are getting restless."

"I know, I can't wait to wrap my arms tightly around you for this long drive."

Evelyn started to laugh as Steve blushed at her comment. He shook his head and led her over to the bike. He got on. She got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his middle. She pressed her body close to his. He looked down at her hands that were locked around his middle. He had huge grin on his face as he started the bike.

Once was they were back to the city Steve and her took turns sleeping over at each other apartment.

This morning, at her apartment Steve was in the shower while Evelyn was cooking them breakfast. She was wearing his shirt. Her hair was all pulled to one side of her neck. She had love bites on her collar-bones. She was making pancakes when Steve's strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled. Steve leaned down and blew air by her ear. She nearly jumped out of her skin. He kissed her right by her ear. She could feel him smile into her neck. He was pleased with her reaction.

'_Two can play this game.' _She quickly thought.

She floated the plate over to them with all done pancakes on it. When she placed the last pancake on the plate she pushed her hips backwards so her butt ground against his front. Steve groaned. Then his hands drifted to her hips. He pulled her back even more.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Steve asked.

"No" Evelyn said coyly.

Evelyn started to giggle. She made sure the plate was on the counter. She turned in his arms. Then leaned up and kiss him. When, they broke the kiss. They rest their forehead against each others. Steve reached down to his pocket of his pants. He pulled out a necklace. Evelyn gave him a look and smile. It was simple a silver chain with a small medallion that looked like his shield. One of her hands reached out to touch it. Steve unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck. He closed the necklace around her neck. The shield was nestled between her boobs. She picked the shield off her. She looked at it longingly. Her eyes traveled back to his. She had a questioning look.

"What? When? Why?" Evelyn asked shocked.

"Can't a guy buy his girl a present?" Steve started. She had an innocent look on her face one that read of wonder and joy. He kissed her forehead before he continued. "I saw it this morning when I was on my run. I thought of you. It's a way for me to be with you even when I'm not here."

Evelyn let the pendant fall back down to her chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him.

"Steve you did not have to. I love it, thank you!"

She looked up at him lovingly. He kissed her again before he grabbed the plate of pancakes and walked them over to the table. Evelyn shook her head before she went to get the rest of breakfast.

Soon they were sitting across from each other. There was comfortable silence. She couldn't stop smiling since he gave her the pendant. Once she was nearly done eating she reached across the table to one of his hand. He took her hand and brought to his lips before bring back to the table and idly run his thumb across the top of her hand.

"I love you"

"I love you to darling"

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"You are seeing Doctor Banner around eleven."

"Then maybe we could have lunch at the café by Stark Tower or rather Avengers Tower. Isn't that what Tony is calling it now?"

"I don't know, baby. The last time we were out in public you got overwhelmed."

"We can't play hermit because of me having headaches, Steve. It happens all the time and anyway I will have you by my side. And if anything gets too bad we would be right next to Tony's place."

"I just don't want to see you hurt darling."

Evelyn leaned across the table and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss. He ran his hand down her jaw line. They finished eating breakfast. Evelyn got up went to place the dishes in the sink. Steve stopped her.

"I got it darling," Steve said.

"You sure?"

"I can handle this. Go on doll yourself up."

"What, you don't like me in your shirt?"

Steve looked stunned for moment. He started to look away and blush. Evelyn walked over to him and hugged him. Then she kissed him. She was giggling as she did so. She knew he did not know how to answer that loaded question.

"Well…"

"Steve sweetheart I was teasing you."

Evelyn let go of him. She was laughing and smiling at him. Steve shook his head at her antics. He kissed the top of her head.

"Just go get ready"

"Right away Captain"

Evelyn went to walk away from him. She rarely called him Captain. And normally it was just to get a rise out of him.

"Evelyn."

She turned back and smiled at him. She had an innocent look on her face. The only thing that gave him any clue that she did it to get a rise out him was the laughter that was present in her eyes. Steve walked to her and kissed her as she started to laugh again. He captured the sound in the kiss. Her arms made their way around his neck. His hands travel down her back to her butt. They broke their kiss. Steve hit her butt in retaliation. She gave him a look before she turned and head off to get ready.

At 11 AM Steve and Evelyn were at Stark Tower. She was dressed in simple tank top and jeans. Her hair was down. The necklace was still nestled on her chest. Steve had his arm around her middle. Her head was on his shoulder. They were in the lobby of Stark Tower. The receptionist was not paying attention to them. She was on the phone in what seemed a personal call. They were standing there for ten minutes already. Evelyn was getting annoyed. She looked up at Steve then back to brunette receptionist. She was counted to ten in her head, Evelyn reached to her purse. Steve looked over at her. He noticed that she was dialing some number on her cell phone. That was one of things she taught him how to use. Along with credit cards, which he saw as great idea. Evelyn walked over to a chair in lobby. Steve followed behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark." Tony voice said.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Tony." Evelyn said

"Well, something has got your panties in bunch. Cap, not all that he's cracked up to be? Huh Evie?"

"No he's better. I could live without your receptionist though"

"Genie, what did she do?"

"I don't want to know why you call her genie but Steve and I have been down your lobby for ten minutes. And she has been ignoring us. Honestly Tony I could have planted a bomb and she would have not looked up."

"I'll be right down. Why are you here anyway?"

"Steve want to get me looked over by Bruce."

"Ah make sense now."

"Thank you Tony"

Evelyn hung up her phone. She brought her eyes up to Steve. He looked down at her. He noticed that she was extremely tense. He started to rub her shoulders.

"Are you alright, Evelyn?"

"Fine, Tony will be down in few."

"Evelyn you did not have to do that. Wait, you have Tony's number?"

"I have all of avenger numbers along with few of S.H.I.E.L.D. Top agent's numbers. And I think I have part of council of S.H.I.E.L.D. numbers as well."

"_I was their D.C. spy." _Evelyn said in Steve mind.

Steve nodded. Evelyn started to relax under his touch. She rested her head back on his chest.

"Why are you so tense?"

"I don't like medical tests."

"Dr. Banner would never hurt you."

"I know that Steve. It just does not matter after what I have been through. And what I remember. You have seen my nightmares. Would you like medical tests after that?"

"Can't say I would. I will be there with you every step of the way."

"I know that Steve."

Steve and Evelyn looked at each other. They had a loving look on both their faces. She leaned back farther into in Steve chest. He rubbed down her shoulder and collar-bones. He kissed the top of her head softly.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing

A few moments later Tony came into the lobby. He looked over to Genie who was still on the phone. Then his eyes traveled to Steve and Evie. Steve was trying to rub the tension out of her shoulders. Evie's head was resting against Steve's chest. Tony noticed the necklace around her neck. It looked like Captain America shield.

'_He can't be that dumb to give his girlfriend a copy of his shield could he?'_ Tony thought.

'_He gave it to me this morning, Tony. And it's not dumb. It's sweet. And there are of hundreds of them out there. Correction, not hundreds more like millions of them. He found it on a run. And he brought it.'_ Evelyn snapped in Tony mind.

Tony shook his head before he walked over to the pair. He kept forgetting that Evelyn could do that without trying. Or at least it seemed like she was not trying. Steve looked up and noticed Tony. He stopped rubbing Evelyn shoulder. Steve walked around the chair. He helped Evelyn out of the chair. Then he wrapped his arm tightly around her middle. Looked very content to be wrapped him arms. She cuddled closer to him. Steve looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled back. She mouthed _I love you_. He mouthed I _love you too._ Tony rolled his eyes the pair.

"Can we stop the love feast? Please, it's going to make me sick." Tony joked.

"Like you have not done that and worse with Pepper." Evie said.

"Well, yeah but I don't have to watch it." Tony said playfully.

Tony and Evelyn looked at each other with look of defiance. Steve quickly took notice of this. He needed to put a stop of this before it got out of hand.

"Evelyn, Tony that is enough," Steve said.

Evelyn started to giggle and smile as she looked from Tony back to Steve. She wrapped her arm around his middle and squeezed him. Steve smiled down at her. Then they followed Tony to elevator.

Once in the elevator, Tony stood on one side. Steve stood next to Evie with his arms still around her. The longer they stood in the elevator the more intense the tension became in Evelyn. She moved her hair to one side of her neck. She attempted to roll out the tension. Tony looked over to her. That was when he noticed love bites on her neck that her hair was covering. Steve moved his hands to her arms and started to rub down her arms.

"Well I'll be damned. I never thought ya had it in ya Cap." Tony said jokingly.

"What are you talking about Tony?" Steve asked.

"Have you, gone all the way yet? Or just play around with each other?" Tony asked.

"That is none of your damn business, Tony" Evie snapped.

The lights in the elevator started to flash as she got mad. Steve pulled her back to his chest. Tony eyes went wide. He realized he cross a line at worst time. She was already in a taxing situation.

"Evelyn calm down. Breathe… breathe baby Tony did not mean anything by it."

Evelyn started to deep breaths. Then she turned and buried her face in Steve's chest. Steve ran his hands down her hair and back. The light and energy level went back to normal. Tony moved closer to the pair. He reached out and touched her back. She moved her head from Steve chest and looked at Tony. Steve looked at Tony.

"Evie are you okay? I'm sorry, I was only joking." Tony asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Evie said.

"This is part of the reason I wanted you looked over by Dr. Banner." Steve stated.

"And I told him it was not needed" Evie said.

"I hate to do this to ya Evie, but I agree with Cap. That little display is a little unnerving." Tony stated.

Evelyn just looked at Tony then back to Steve. She realized that she was out numbered. She sighed and leaned back into Steve arms.

Five minutes later Evelyn sat on lab table as Bruce was checking her vital signs. Steve stood very close to her but not close enough to be in the way. Tony was on the other side of the lab.

"Well, Evelyn you all your vital signs are perfect. Why did you want me to look you over?" Bruce asked.

"I can't teleport any more. I have not been able to since Loki hit me in the head." Evelyn answered.

"Wait, Loki hit you in the head when this happen?" Tony asked intrigued.

"The carrier" Evelyn answered.  
"When? You and Cap were following each other like lost puppies." Tony asked.

Silence was Tony answer. Tony eyes traveled from Evelyn to Steve. He noticed that she was looking everywhere but in his eyes. Steve eyes were looking concerned at Evelyn. Before, he looked over to Tony. The look in Steve's eyes was filled with guilt. Suddenly, Tony remembers the one time when Evelyn was not near Steve. Loki was still on the carrier. It was right before Phil was killed.

" My God please tell you were not in the room when Phil was killed. " Tony said.

Evelyn looked down. She never answered that question.  
Steve reached over and took her hand squeezed it to show his was there for her. He looked over to Tony and nodded his head. Suddenly her being emotional made perfect sense.

Tony could not imagine watching Pepper or anyone he love being killed in front of him. He would guess that she tried everything she could to stop Loki. And to know it was not enough would kill him as he imagined it ate at her now.

"I would need to do a CAT scan to be able to tell if anything is seriously wrong."

"What is a CAT scan?" Steve asked.

"It's a medical test," Bruce started.

"That you can't be in room with me when it going on" Evelyn finished.

"Besides, I don't have access to one." Bruce said.  
"Yes, you do." Evie said.

"How?" Bruce asked.

"Let me make a phone call. S.H.I.E.L.D. has hospital which dedicated to employees and Avengers. And if I know Fury, he has not told anyone that I quit."

"What do you mean he has not told anyone yet?" Steve asked.

"He figures I will return to being an agent after all this is said and done." Evie said.

"Wait there is S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I know the medical director of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is a good friend of mine." Evie said.

"It's a she." Tony asked.

"Yes," Evie said.

"Make the call, maybe we can get in tomorrow" Bruce said.

"Most likely later today, maybe even an hour." Evie said.

"An hour?" Bruce asked.

Steve handed her purse. She grabbed her phone. She dialed Dr. Rachael Levite number. Steve walked over to Tony. He was hoping to have a cat scan better explained to him. Bruce looked at Evelyn then walked over to Tony and Steve.

"Hello, you reached Dr. Rachael Levite medical director of S.H.I.E.L.D. how can I help you?"

"Rachael, it is Evie."

"Evie what can I do for you? It's be a while."

"I know I been busy. How busy is New York City S.H.I.E.L.D hospital?"

"About normal why?"

"I just got looked over by Dr. Bruce Banner. He would like to do a CAT scan of my brain and maybe a MRI too."

"And you want to have them done here?"

"Yeah, if it is possible today"

"Can you get here in one hour?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I will see ya soon."

"See ya there. Thanks again Rachael."

Evelyn hung up her cell phone. She hopped up the table. Steve met her half way to them. He kissed the top of her head softly. She smiled and hugged his body close.

"So any luck?" Tony asked.  
"An hour," Evie said.

"Where is this hospital?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, where is it?" Bruce asked.

"A few blocks from here we could walk." Evie said.

"It takes a few minutes to get down there. What do you want to do now?" Steve asked.

Evelyn looked up at Steve with huge grin.

Steve looked down at her. He shook his head. He was nearly dead set against her being in confined space with a lot of people. The café was out of question in his mind.

Evelyn realized she was getting nowhere with Steve so resorted to Tony and Bruce. She turned her eyes to them.

Steve groaned as she did this. It did not take ability to read minds for him realize what she was up to.

"Have you boys at lunch yet?" Evie said.

"No" Tony and Bruce answered.

"That's great. Steve and I were going to do lunch at this little café across from Stark Tower. You want to join us."Evie said.

"Evie we are not doing that?" Steve said.

"Oh…trouble in paradise or should I saw Eden." Tony joked.

"Not funny Tony" Steve snapped. Before he turned and faced Evelyn. She looked up at him in defiance. He shook his head no. She shook her head yes. He still shook his head no. She gave him the sad puppy dog eyes and pursed her full lips. "Evelyn they last time you got overwhelmed. Remember the fair."

"Steve, I know you long to protect me. I am yours but you can't protect me from people's thoughts. They will think it regardless if they see us at café or if they see us in TV together at one of Tony's many fundraisers. And besides, I have not only you but Tony and Bruce with me. It would be seen a group of friends having lunch together. It would be worst if it was just the two of us."

"I don't know doll" Steve said.

"I hate to butt in here in a lover quarrel, but Evie may have point Steve." Bruce said.

"Bruce you agree with her?" Steve said.

"Yes, not that I like going out in public with the other guy. But she has point, if seen with Tony, you and me it can be assumed that we are just friends. While if you and her go somewhere alone. It is assumed that you are a couple. I know you are a couple. But to the less the public knows that the better at least for now. " Bruce said.

"What you think about this Tony?" Steve asked.

"You both could be right. But you can't be locked inside forever because people want to be with you." Tony said.

Steve looked to Bruce then to Tony. Then his blue eyes landed on her green eyes. Her lips were still purse. He smiled at her. "Fine you win this time."

"Really?" Evelyn asked and smiled very big. Her smile lighted up the room. She hugged Steve even tighter. She cuddled into his chest.

Tony walked over and hit Steve on his back."You have a lot to learn about women. Huh, Cap." Tony joked.

"What are you talking about?" Steve said.

"She has you wrapped around her finger. And for the record, she will normally win. The only time she will not win I figure if her safety or health in question." Tony said.

Five minutes later, Bruce, Tony, Steve and Evelyn sat at the little café next to Stark Tower. Evelyn was sitting next to Steve, holding hand under the table. They were laughing and talking about this and that. While the boys were locked in conversation, Evelyn looked around the café. Her eyes landed on the waitress and she remembered. She was the one that was flirting with Steve when they first met. Evelyn thought Beth was her name.

Beth's eyes landed on the group longing at Steve. It was easy to read that she wanted to be dating Steve. Beth's thoughts started to fill Evelyn's head.

Evelyn quickly moved her eyes back to group. She brought her hand to head. She could feel headache coming on. But she was not about to let Steve know he was right. For one reason alone, he would become even more protective of her than he was already.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

A little before an hour was up Steve, Evelyn, Tony and Bruce walked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hospital. They were greeted by red hair nurse at desk. She smiled sweetly at them. The nurse name tag read Lisa.

"How can I help you?" Lisa asked.

Evelyn made her way over to the desk. Steve was right behind her. His one hand was on the small of her back. Bruce hangs back a little bit uneasy. Tony was looking around the lobby. He was fascinated that he never saw this hospital before being it was block from his tower.

"Yes, Lisa, we are here to see Dr. Levite." Evelyn said.

"One moment please, you can have a seat." Lisa said.

Evelyn walked over to the chairs and sat down. Steve sat right next to her. He was holding her hand. Bruce sat on the other side of Evelyn. He looked very uneasy. Tony stood in the center of the lobby. Try to think of ways improve this place.

A few minutes later a woman with black hair and grey eyes walked out from back. Her hair was in bun at base of her neck. She stood five feet and eight inches tall. She looked extremely young to medical director of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was a fair skin with olive undertone to her skin.

"Rachael" Evelyn said.

Evelyn got up. Steve quickly followed suit. Rachael smiled over at Evelyn. She looked around the group with her soft grey eyes. She quickly guessed who every one of them where.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Hospital East Coast Division. I'm Dr. Levite. If you come with me we can get started. Oh, you must me Tony Stark it pleasure to meet you."

"How old are you?" Tony joked.

"Twenty-seven, Mr. Stark and before you questioning my qualifications for this job. I graduated UCLA at age of 15. Then went to Harvard Medical School graduated from there by the age of 21. S.H.I.E.L.D. approached me about the job. I quickly took the job. And the rest is history. You must me Captain Rogers, it a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Ma'am" Steve said.

"And you must me Dr. Banner."

"Hi" Bruce said.

"I have taken the liberty to pulling some of Evelyn's old records so you could better grasp what is normal for her and what is not, Dr. Banner." Rachael said.

"Thanks, you can call me Bruce."

"Okay then Bruce. If you come with me we will get started."

Two hours later Steve, Evelyn and Tony were sitting the waiting room of the hospital. Dr. Banner was talking with Dr. Levite. Evelyn was curled up under Steve shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her middle. She was idly rubbing his hand. Tony sat across from them. He was trying to take the tension out of Evelyn by making her laugh which was not working.

"So Evie, what do you remember?"

Steve looked at Tony somewhat upset that would bring that up now. Evelyn turned her head to look at him. Steve went to say something. She squeezed his hand. Steve looked down at her.

"October 30 1988 is the earliest I remember. I was at Coney Island, Luna Park. That was where Phil found me. I looked twelve years." Evelyn said.

"You never stood a chance" Tony joked.

"What worst are the picture in the file." Steve commented.

"What file?" Tony asked.

"A file we found on the carrier. It is about a project that S.H.I.E.L.D. was involved in. It was called Project Destiny." Evelyn answered.

"What did it do or what was it for?" Tony asked.

"To create superheroes" Evelyn said softly.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I said to create superheroes."Evelyn said louder.

"Superheroes?" Tony asked

"The picture in the file makes it look like she was a child when they started to experimenting on her."Steve said.

"Experimenting?"

Evelyn shifted closer to Steve. He tightened his hold on her to show he was there for her. She smiled up at him. Steve brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the top of her hand. Before, they returned to the conversation with Tony.

Meanwhile, Dr. Levite and Bruce were looking over Evelyn CAT scan results. Bruce was fascinated by the scaring on most of her brain at least were memory section of the brain was. Rachael was fascinated by the decrease amount of scaring. It was like her brain was healing itself.

"I don't see why she can't teleport anymore?" Bruce commented.

"I can" Rachael started. She point to a point of the CAT scan results. "You see this scaring it is less then what it was a month ago."

"How would know that?"

"She had CAT a month ago. She normally has one every six months give or take. You see when she was found and after it was determined that medical experiments were done to her. We were trying to figure out a way of decoding her brain if you would. That was when we noticed the scaring. And that was when she started CAT scan her brain every so six months to make sure nothing was getting worst."

"Scars get better over time"

"Not these scars. They remained the same until today. My guess when she got hit in the head it was enough to damage this part of the brain. So it would heal itself. But it did not just heal what was wrong but it erased the scaring as well. My guess is that she will never be able to teleport again."

"Because her brain went back to what it was before the experiments. It went back to what was in her DNA."

"That would be my assumption."

"Meaning if she got hit hard enough her body would heal itself so none of the powers would be there."

"The only powers that would still be there would be her healing factor, which is not natural to her. But it's has been integrated into her DNA along with her telekinesis, and telepathic abilities."

Dr. Levite turned her head. Bruce and her eyes met. He nodded his head before they head out to meet up with Steve, Evelyn and Tony.

The waiting room had turned into uncomfortable silence and conversation. Tony was the first to notice Bruce and Rachael coming into the room. He was on his feet first. Steve quickly followed then helped Evelyn up and placed his arm around her middle.

"So what's the verdict Doctors?" Steve asked.

"Evelyn, you will mostly like never be able to teleport again." Rachael said.

"How…How is that possible" Evelyn asked shocked.

"It's not easy to explain." Bruce started.

"Want to give it try?" Steve said.

"When you got hit in the head, it was hard enough to cause your brain to heal itself. It removed some of the scars on your brain." Bruce said.

"Wait you have scars on your brain Dolly that is interesting?" Tony interjected trying to get her to smile.

"Tony not now, go on Bruce" Steve said.

"When it healed it healed you according to your DNA and your teleportation is not in your DNA." Bruce said.

"Neither are the abilities to control energy and sense energy and energy blasts." Rachael said.

"So you're telling me if I get hit in head hard enough I will lose all my powers." Evelyn said fearfully.

"Not all of them." Bruce and Rachael said together.

"And it just a hit on the head that could cause you to lose them. There a number of reasons. None of them are overly pleasant." Rachael said.

Evelyn turned her wide fear filled eyes to Steve's blue eyes. He wrapped her tighter in his arms thus, pulling her into his chest.

"It going to be okay, Evelyn baby nothing is going to hurt you." Steve assured her.

Tony looked over to Evelyn in shock. Suddenly his comment he made on carrier about everything special about Steve coming out of bottle hit more on Evelyn's level. To know you were medical experiment then to have abilities that you have always remembered taken away from you by simply being hit in the head hard. He could only imagine what she was going through. The blows just seemed to keep coming. He really did not think she had time to react to one before the next one hit. The only thing or rather person that was keeping her strong was Steve.

"What do you mean by not all?" Tony asked.

"Her telekinesis and telepathic abilities along with her healing factor will remain. They are part of her DNA at this point." Rachael answered.

Evelyn was still trying to absorb what she was just told. Her head was buried in Steve chest. Steve was rubbing her back and her hair. Bruce looked over to Tony then back to Steve and Evelyn. Tony looked over to couple. Then he looked over to Bruce.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing

Later on that evening, Evelyn sat curl up on Steve's sofa in his apartment. Steve walked over to her with two steaming cups of coffee. He handed her one. She smiled and took the cup. He sat down next to her. She moved closer to him. He placed his one arm around her shoulder. She cuddled up under his shoulder near his chest. They sat there for a time in comfortable silence. Steve one hand idly rubbed her shoulder that his arm was around. Steve placed his coffee on the table. Evelyn did the same. She wrapped her arm around his middle. She was just felt content to be in his arms. She grabbed his other hand and started to intertwine their hands. Steve smiled and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him. A looked of fear returned to her eyes and she cuddled closer to him. He hugged her tighter.

"Are you alright darling?"

"I'm fine Steve."

Evelyn buried her face in his chest. Steve brought his hand to her jaw and turned her face to look at him.

"Evie, look at me. You are afraid of something. Why, don't you tell me?"

Evelyn looked at Steve's eyes. He was really worried and concerned for her. She looked down then back up at Steve. She bit her bottom lip. Before, she took a deep breath.

"What if they are wrong Steve? What if something happens? And I lose all my powers. Everything that makes me special will be gone."

Steve frowned when she said that. He ran his hand down her jaw. He looked into her eyes.

"Hey, you are special with or without you powers. You made me want to live in this world again. You are one of kind. You are sweet, loving, caring. Is it so hard to believe that I want to be with you with or without your powers? You are the same person with or without them. I love you Evelyn."

"I love you too"

Steve thought back to all the times that she had told him she was not important. It dawn on him that something had happened to her to make her think that way. He kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back. When, he pulled away he looked at her with a questioning look.

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"What makes you think you aren't special or important?"

"What are you talking about?"

"All the times you told me you're not important. You are important. I want to know why you think you are not."

Evelyn looked down somewhat ashamed. Steve frowned at her look of ashamed. He rubbed her back. She looked like she may start to cry. She looked back up at Steve near tears.

"It all started a couple of years ago. I met a man at a party in D.C. It was a benefit or something like that. I was assigned to gather information. That was when I met him, Marcus. We developed a relationship. He was so sweet or kind…" Evelyn started.

"Oh, Evelyn" Steve interjected.

"Until, we had sex. Then everything changed. He let his true color show. At first he started to call me names and degrade me in private. I did not want to admit that the man I loved could deceive me. He became possessive and jealous of any man who looked at me or that I smiled at or wave to. I was his and that was it. He wanted me to quit and play his little housewife. When, I didn't jump when asked me to or saw how high. He started to drink and the abuse continued and got worse. Until one night two years into our relationship he put his fist into my jaw. I broke up with him that night. The pain and bruise healed in time but the marks he left on my self-esteem are still there. What scares me even more is that love you more than I ever love him. I can see a future with you. And if anything happened to you it would destroy me."

"Nothing going to happen to me, I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. He deepened the kiss. They started a dance that lead to them make slow and passionate love. Many hours later Steve and Evelyn where cuddled up together on his bed. Evelyn was sound asleep content to be in Steve's strong arms. Steve lay awake. He looked down at Evelyn as she slept. Her full lips parted slightly. She looked at the moment like an innocent child in need of protection. Her head pillowed on his pillow as her body curled up next to his. He could not picture his life without her in it anymore. He wanted to wake up every morning with her by his side. He wanted to hold her close to him every night. He wanted to dry her tears. He wanted protect her from the world. It truly did not matter to him who she really was or what had happened to her. He wanted to marry her. Steve kissed her forehead again softly before curled his body protectively around hers and drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile Tony was feverish working in his lab. Bruce and Pepper had long gone to bed. He was trolling through missing person reports. He had not slept in days. And every time he did flash of what happened would play in his mind. Tony started to get lost in the memories.

"Sir, are you alright" Jarvis asked.

"Yeah, J I'm fine. Jarvis pulled up S.H.I.E.L.D. file on Project Destiny." Tony said.

Jarvis pulled up the file so Tony could see it. The picture of the twelve-year Evie popped up. Along with five-year old picture of her that hunted Steve and even made him shiver. Then he went back to looking at missing person reports.

"J compile a list of possible missing persons that meet Evelyn description."

"There are ten thousand sir."

"Of those how many are in the USA."

"Six thousand sir"

"Coney Island. She remembers Coney Island. Jarvis do a search of those that met Evie description."

"There are six sir."

"Any of them found dead or alive"

"Four sir"

"That leaves two. Names and info. J"

"One, Alexandria Harris and Janise Karr"

Tony looked at the information on both of them. He threw both of them out for one reason or another.

"Sir, if I may. There is one that threw out because it is impossible to be her. It matches all Miss Coulson description."

"Why did you throw it out J?"

"Sir, it from the 1950's"

"What date precisely Jarvis?

"August 1958 a five-year girl by the name Evelyn Grace McClain was kidnapped from Coney Island Luna Park. She was never seen or heard from again. Presumed Dead. Body was never found. There is picture sir."

"Show it to me"

A picture of young five-year old with golden blonde hair pulled back with white ribbon in her hair. Her eyes were green just like Evelyn eyes. The child was in white dress. It was similar to one in shocking photograph of Evie.

"J, pull up Agent Eden picture from the Database."

"Done sir."

"Age the photo from 1958 to roughly what she would look like at age 22."

Jarvis did just that. The photos were nearly identical. The nose was the same. They eyes were the same shape and color. That hair was slightly different but that came with the times. But the bones of the two were nearly the same.

"Put them together Jarvis."

When Jarvis did so the photos images lined up perfectly. Tony shook his head. Evelyn could not possibly be from 1950s.

"It can't be can it?"

"Sir, if I can suggest something."

"What"

"The picture is 90 % match. But with a new photo of Evelyn"

"We can be 100% sure. Now, it's just the problem of getting her to pose for a picture. I got it my birthday."

"Sir, I don't understand."

"J it's perfect. I'll throw a big party. It will be the first public outing for the Avengers since New York. She will come as Steve's date. There will be camera everywhere. Once the party is over with, we will analyze the photos and if they as strong of match as I believe them to be. I will tell Steve and Evie. Until then we keep this on down low. No one can know about this. That means even Pepper."

"As you wish sir." Jarvis said.

Tony closed the entire program he was running and started to make new designs for his suit.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing

The weeks passed until it was a day of Tony party. Evelyn and Steve were still spending night at each other's apartments in rotation. Meaning one day they would stay at Steve's place then next they would be at Evelyn. Today was no different. They spent last night at Evelyn apartment. Steve went for a run or to stop by the boxing gym. She did not know which. Evelyn dressed in loose-fitting dark blue dress. She was curled up on the sofa. She was playing with her necklace that Steve got her. This was her time to decompress before the party. The party was about six hours away. She heard her apartment door open. Steve walked inside in his undershirt and khaki pants. His arms were glistening with sweat. He had his gym bag over one of his shoulders. He dropped the bag by the door. He shut the door before he walked over and leaned down and kissed her soft.

"How was your workout?" Evelyn asked.

"Good, how was your decompressing time." Steve asked.

"It was good." Evelyn said.

Steve sighed and sat down next to her on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around her. He knew that tone in her voice. It meant something was up. He looked around the room he notice the project Destiny folder on the coffee table.

"Evelyn I thought we agree to take some time to enjoy us being couple before we dive into this again."

"I wasn't. Steve I truly was not. Pepper sent over the guest list for the party so I could better prepare for what I will be facing. Well, most of what I will facing there are plus ones and so on. When I was going over the list a name stood out to me. I was trying to place that name. Then I remember reading his name on one the page of the file. He was in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. when they signed on to Project Destiny. He has retired from the post as you know. But now he is a senator."

"And he is going to be at this party tonight."

"Yes,"

"We can try to talk to him tonight, baby."

"Okay, now what to do with the four hours to the party."

"Sweetheart the party is in six hours."

"Oh, I know it does take time to look beautiful"

"You are beautiful without make-up on"

"Only to you"

Steve lean over and kissed her. She smiled at him as they broke the kiss. He grinned at her smile then leaned down to kiss her again. Her hands travel down his chest. His hands traveled down to the small of her back. Her hands danced on the edge of his shirt. Her hands started to run her fingers up his abdomen as she started to pull his shirt off. He broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Steve stood up. He kept a hold of her arm and pulled her up. Then he swung her up in his arms like bride.

"Steve what are you doing?"

"Proving to you that you beautiful."

"Then by means prove on Captain."

Evelyn gave a coy smile as Steve sat her down on the queen size bed. He slowly got on the bed over top of her. It started with playful and meaningful caresses. He loved when he had her mewing and moaning with only foreplay. She suddenly flipped him so he was on the bottom. Steve looked at her shock for a moment. Before she started to trail kisses down his chest and stomach. When she was nearly down to his pant line, she looked up at him with wicked grin. She got on her knees so she was straddling his hips. She then threw her dress off. Steve's hand traveled up her hips and started to trace the curve of her body. Until, he reached her bra line. He brought his hand to her back. He made quick work of get her bra off. He sat up and started kiss and knead her breasts. She started to gasp and moan again.

Hours later their sexy love-making carried into bathroom. It was now ten minutes before they had to leave for Tony party. Steve sat in the living room of the apartment. He was dress in one the suit he and Evelyn bought for the party and for any time he had to wear one. Supposedly, that was when she got the dress, which he was not allowed to see. In his hands which was nervously folded on his lap was jewelry store long box. Steve looked down to the box. He looked up when heard the bathroom door open. Evelyn stepped out into the living room. Her make-up was done and her hair was styled. It hung over the bare shoulders in cascading waves and soft curls. Her make-up was soft gray smoky eye with soft pale pink lips. It highlighted her eyes. The dress was strapless and with sweetheart neckline. The dress was the color of night sky. It seemed to hug ever curve of her body. Steve stood up and his jaw somewhat drop open in shock. It was the first real-time he saw her all dolled up.  
"Do I look alright?" Evelyn asked self-consciously.

Evelyn looked down at the dress. She started to wring her hands together. Steve woke from his state of shock. He walked over to her. Her head was down. Steve wrapped his arms around her middle. He brought on his hands to her jaw. He lifted her head until she had no chose but to look him in the eyes.

"You look breath-taking, but one thing is missing."

"Really what?" Evelyn asked concern and a little worried.

"Evelyn darling what has you so worked up?" Steve asked.

"After tonight the world will know we are dating or that is what will be all over the news. I don't want to reflex badly on you."

"You wouldn't. You will be the most beautiful woman in the room."

Evelyn kissed him. He kissed her back. He put the jewelry box in her hands. She looked at him oddly. She looked at the classic tear drop shaped diamond pendent that hung from a silver box chain. It was not oversized or too small. It seemed to be the perfect size. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"Steve I love it… you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, darling."

Steve placed the necklace around her neck. He kissed the base of her neck before his hands travel around her middle. Evelyn brought her hand to the necklace. Steve has been buying her little presents since the shield necklace. Nothing was as expensive as she imagined the necklace that now graced her neck.

Hours later the party was in full swing. Evelyn was on Steve arm. She smiled at the conversation that Steve and Senator Barns was having. He had agree to send over the information to her and Steve as soon he got back to D.C. Tony had quickly greeted them then went off to the talk with the press. Suddenly an uneasy feeling came over her. Then an immense pain filled her head. She moved closer to Steve. He rubbed his hand down her bare arms.

"I'm going to step outside to get some air."

"Do you want me come with you?"

"No it is not needed."

"You are sure."

"Pepper is outside. I will be with her."

"Be safe; if you need me call me."

"I will."

Evelyn nodded to the Senator who was talking to his lovely wife. She walked out to the balcony. Pepper was out there talk with Tony and Happy. She waved over to them. Then she walked over to the edge of the balcony. The uneasy feeling was just getting worst. It was not like the ones she had before. Yes, they were present this was something else. Something that was not good. Evelyn looked over to where, Happy, Tony and Pepper where at earlier. They had gone inside. She took another deep breath. Before, she turned to walk back inside. That was when it happened. A voice that once hunted her past came back.

"Hello Pet."


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing

Evelyn back went ramrod stiff. She sucked in a deep breath. She would know that voice anywhere. It was Marcus. Her lips went into straight line. She turned to look at him. His dark brown hair and grey eyes stood out on his face. He was handsome by many people standards. His eyes travel up and down her body. He stood six feet tall. His soft brown hair was latest style. His suit was a designer one. His skin has olive undertone to his skin. It gave away his Italian heritage.

"Hello, Marcus" Evelyn said coldly.

"Evie, my pet, how in the world did you get invited to this party?"

"That is none of your business Marcus."

"Oh, I see the mutant bitch is selling herself to a man to get invited to this party."

Evelyn turned to walk back inside to the party. She was nearly to the door. Marcus's hand grab on to her arm. He pulled back into balcony. She turned and decked him. Blood poured down his face. His nose was broken. It did not make him let her go. If anything it made him hold on to her tighter. Her green eyes started to fill with fear. She quickly reached for her telepathic powers to dive into Marcus mind trying to make him let her go. All that was present was the need to kill her. His hands traveled from his hold on her arms to her neck. She quickly switched to searching for Steve mind. She knew her strength was no match for the other overwhelming need to kill her that was present in Marcus. She tried also to use her other powers well to make him let her go. The pain that present in her mind from all the thoughts started to overcome her focus. The world around her started to go dark.

Meanwhile Steve was talking to Bruce. Steve felt a subtle brush in his mind. It was very familiar to him. His eyes looked around the room. He was looking for Evelyn. It had been over ten minutes. Bruce noticed Steve worried look on his face. Bruce started to look around the room too.

"What wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Evelyn," Steve stated.

"We will find her." Bruce said.

Steve and Bruce started to head to balcony. Tony noticed that Steve and Bruce were pushing their way to balcony.

Back with Evelyn and Marcus, he watched as Evelyn dropped to her knees. Her eyes started to roll back into her head. He looked up when the sound of the door opening. Steve charged Marcus. Bruce rushed to check on Evelyn. Steve had him pin against a wall.

"Why" Steve growled.

"So, you her new man? Did she tell you she was my whore?"

Steve banged Marcus head off the side of the building. Tony and Happy along with team of protection detail rush into the balcony. When two armed guards had a hold of Marcus. Steve could still feel the rage running on high in him. He quickly rushed to Bruce side. Bruce was check Evelyn's pulse. Bruce looked up to Steve. It was easy to see that Steve heart was racing. His blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Is she…" Steve asked his voice cracked.

"She is alive." Bruce said.

Steve held her hand. He rubbed the top of hand. He felt a deep-set guilt. He should have been with her. Then a thought appeared in his head where the hell, was the protection detail at when this happened. Tony saw to officer arresting Marcus for attempted murder and assault. Natasha and Clint went with officers. Tony walked over to the group.

Hour later they were at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hospital. Tony and Pepper and Bruce were in the waiting room sitting waiting for any news. Steve was pacing in the hall. Pepper looked over to Steve who just walked into waiting room. His head was down and looked like he would cry any moment. Pepper placed her hand on Tony's before she got and walked over to him. She placed her arm around his shoulder. Clint and Natasha walked into the waiting room. Pepper got Steve over to the chair. She started to comfort him. Clint looked over to the waiting room which was filled with avengers minus Thor. And if Thor was on Earth he had no doubt that he would be here as well. Natasha walked over to the chair.

"Any news?" Natasha asked.

"Nope" Bruce said.

"They will not let him in the room. " Pepper said.

"It's drive him mad." Tony said.

Tony got a mini computer and started to look at the photos from the night. Evelyn was smiling on Steve arm. Natasha hit Tony upside the head. Bruce shook his head. Clint sat near Natasha.

It was another ten minutes Dr. Levite walked into the waiting room. She looked around the room. Steve looked over to her. He was on his feet in second.

"Miss Coulson is going to be fine. There is no serve damage. Her neck is not broken there is some major bruising but otherwise she is good. Steven can I have a word with you in private." Dr. Levite stated.

Steve followed Dr. Levite out of the room. They went into a little confess room. She motion for Steve to sit down. Steve did so he was stiff when he did so. Rachael smiled at him in comforting way.

"What is it Doctor?" Steve asked.

"You remember when we told you that Evelyn could lose most of her power if she got hit on her head or some other ways none of which were pleasant."

"Yes"

Steve frowned when he understood the meaning that Dr. Levite was telling him. He rang his hands together. He could see where this was going. He started to pace the length the room. He turned and looked at Dr. Levite.

"So, you are telling me that she may take time to adapt to this"

"Yes, I don't want her to live on her own."

"No problem."

"When she is release from here. She will be release into your care."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, just don't try to wake her."

Steve walked the hall to the room. Tony came down the hallway toward the room. He still had the computer in his hands.

"Steve you will want to hear this." Tony said.

"What Tony?" Steve asked.

"I figure out who Evelyn is really, before S.H.I.E.L.D. got their hands on her."

"Not now," Steve said.

"Her name was Evelyn Grace McCain she was born in 1953."

Steve had no comment to what Tony said. He just continued into her room. He took up the chair next to her bed side. There was IV in her on hand. She had oxygen mask in her nose. There was heart monitor on one her fingers. He took her hand. He kissed the top of her hand. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Evelyn Coulson or if Tony is right Evelyn McCain I love you regardless what happens. And I am going to prove it to you." Steve said.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing

The next morning Steve awoke in chair that he spent the night in. The sound of heart monitors and machines kicking on and off reached his ears. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It the first time he woke up in hospital in long while. Then he looked around the room; last night came rushing back. He looked over the bed; Evelyn lay unchanged from the night before. Steve ran his hands down her face and the rage and guilt came right back. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He still had a hold on her hand. He bowed his head and was in silent prayer. The door opened, Steve looked up for a moment and he noticed it was a nurse. She walked over and checked on Evelyn, and wrote things down on her cart before she went to exit the room. She looked over to Steve; it was easy to see the worry look in his eyes.

"The sedative has worn off. She is just sleeping now. She may be like this for a while."

"Thank you"

The nurse left the room. Steve looked over to Evelyn again. He made a promise to himself to not to let anything else ever happen to her. She looked so fragile laying there in that bed. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw her image, on the balcony motionless. It caused Steve to open his eyes with gasp. He made his mind up he was going to be there for her. He was going to marry her. He also was going to have words with Fury. In Steve mind Fury had let this happen. Evelyn and Steve assumed that protection detail was watching them. Hell, in Steve mind there should have been more than just their protection detail there. Steve wanted nothing more than to go back and punch Marcus much like he did the punching bags. There was one thing that was something that his mother told him that stood out to him. _You never hit a lady._ And Marcus not only hit a girl but nearly killed one. And it was not just any girl it was Steve's girl.

Steve did not know how long he sat there just in silent prayer. He heard the door open again and looked up. It was Tony dressed a lot more casual then last night. He had vase full of flowers in one hand, and a tray filled Starbucks coffee in the other hand. Tony took one look at Steve. He shook his head then walked over to the other side of bed. He sat the glass vase of flowers on the bedside table. Tony took one of the coffees and then walked back around bed and handed it to Steve.

"You look like you need this?"

"Thanks"

"Any news?"

"She's just sleeping now. It could be a while before she wakes up."

"Tell you what… how about I stay with her now. Sitting here waiting for to wake up is not going to make her wake any faster. Go home...shower... i don't know maybe eat something. "

"I can't leave her."

"She will not be alone"

"She is right here" Evelyn said softly

Steve quickly turned to see Evelyn wake; her green eyes were barely open. Steve leaned over and kissed her forehead and started to make sure she was comfortable. Tony smiled at her. She gave him a half-hearted smile. The pain meds were wearing off. The bruises were very much visible now. Steve ran his thumb over her hand. She squeezed his hand. Then she smiled at him. Tony took her other hand. She looked over to him.

"Sorry about ruining your party" Evelyn said softly.

"You didn't… beside I got to see Steve lose his cool."

"That's not funny Tony" Steve said.

Evelyn looked at Steve. He had dark circle under his eyes, full of concern and fear. He was still dressed in the suit from last night. It looked wrinkled and slept in. His was not his normal clean-shaved face. His hair looked like he ran his hands through it a couple thousand times.

"Steve"

"I could not leave you alone"

Evelyn reached her one hand rubbed his jaw line. He placed his hand over hers. Then brought their join hands to his mouth and kissed the top of her hand. Tony shook his head at the pair then took a drink of his coffee.

"She will not be alone. I will stay with her." Tony tried to reassure his friend.

"I don't know"

"Steve, go I'll be fine"

"Evelyn darling are you sure?"

"Beside you can bring me clothes to change into when we leave."

"I'll be back in hour."

"Take your time, Evie and I have things to talk about."

An hour later right on the dot Steve came back into hospital. He noticed that Fury was in the lobby. Fury looked over to Steve.

"What are you doing here sir?"

"I'm here to check on Eden, Captain."

"She is fine."

"Captain I want you to know that the protection detail was there last night."

"Where were they when she was getting choked?"

"Watching you."

"Me?"

"Former Agent Eden was at that party as a civilian nothing more. You are more important than…"

"Don't you dare say her! After all she went through"

"Barton tells me that you near lost it Captain."

"What would you do if you where in my place?"

Steve walked back down the hall to Evelyn room. The room was now filled with flowers and cards. Barton stood by window with Natasha by his side. Pepper talking to Evelyn about an apartment and Tony was messing with TV. There was teddy bear sitting by some of the flowers. The oxygen mask was removed. Evelyn looked over to Steve and smiled.

"Steve" Evelyn said.

Her voice was strong then what it was earlier this morning. Steve smiled at her and walked into the room. Pepper vacated the seat to let Steve sit next her. Pepper walked over to Tony and he put his arm around her.

"Steve, Tony told me he figured out who I was."

"I know he told me last night"

"You did not tell me?" Evelyn asked somewhat still sedated.

Steve looked around the room. Giving each of the people a look that read he wanted to alone with her. Clint and Natasha walked over to the bed. The nodded good-bye before they walked out of the room. Pepper quickly pulled Tony out of the room.

"And I did not find out until you were in hospital my brain was not here."

"Steve, I'm not mad at you." Evelyn paused. Steve could feel the weight of what was coming. She looked down. She blinked a couple of times. "We need to talk."

"Evelyn"

"No, Steve, please, listen to me. I can never be in the field again. Fury talked to me. He told me that my resignation was for the better. I don't have the powers that I always knew. I'm…"

Steve caught her off with kiss. Evelyn kissed him back. Steve pulled away he ran his hand over cheeks. He held her hand. Evelyn looked at him.

"I love you Evelyn Coulson, or Evelyn McClain. I love you powers or no powers. They don't make you who you are. I feel in love with you not your powers. Your brain is healing, you will get better soon. We get through this together. I will always love you. Nothing in this world or any other can change that."

"I love you too"  
Evelyn leaned over as much as she could to kiss him. Steve met her half way. He ran his hands down her hair. It was a loving soft kiss that showed how much they cared about each other. Steve pulled away from the kiss. He made sure she was sat back in hospital bed comfortably. He took up her hand again.

"Now what were you and Pepper talking about?"

"Pepper and Tony offer us apartment in Stark Tower so we don't have take turn staying in each other apartment."

"If you want to move there we can."

"I will be kicked out of my apartment."

"What!"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. owns my apartment."

"So you can move in with me."

"I could not ask you to do that"

"You did not have to ask."

"Steve"

"Evelyn let me take care you baby. I will fix this"

"I feel so defenseless"

"I have an idea once you're okayed by doctor. I can train you."

"Train me?"

"I don't want you out of my sight for while darling"

"Steve you can't keep I me in bubble"

"I'm not planning on it… its just baby every time I close my eyes I see you there motionless. It makes me think of how I failed you."

"Sweetheart you did not fail me."

"Yes, I did. I knew how you bad you headaches can get. I should have gone out on balcony with you."

"I don't blame you… nor do I want you to blame yourself. It was Marcus who did this me. If anyone at fault it is me for not calling you sooner."

"You are not to blame here, baby."

"Okay but Steve, the gym is your thing I can't take that from you. It's your time to let things out…anything you are holding inside."

"It can be our thing. Evelyn you are more important to me. I can still go and punch the bags for while but this way I have you there with me. Beside it make you feel less defenseless which is the point."

Evelyn looked at Steve and they sat in silence for a while, until she squeezed his hand. His eyes traveled to her; he gave her sweet smile. He kissed the top of their joined hand. Evelyn thought about it more. He did have a good point. She tried to reach for his mind ever so softly.

"_Alright_" Evelyn said in his mind.

Evelyn almost instantly regretting doing so, her brain started to pound. The pain was almost too intense. Steve got up and looked at her in the eyes. The pain was very much present in her eyes. He ran his hand down her face in loving manner. He knew instantly was the source of her pain.

"Baby, don't try to touch them. You are healing remember darling. It will be alright. Let your brain heal."

She squeezed his hand to show she agreed. Steve sat back down after making sure she was alright. A minute after she shut the door to talking to him in her mind. The pain lessened if not all but vanished. Steve watch as the pain left her eyes, leaned over and kissed her softly. Evelyn sighed softly.

"So, what else did you and Tony talk about?"

"He told me my mother died in a car accident twenty years ago. My father is at the moment is at nursing home upstate."

Steve and Evelyn fell back into talking. Steve sat there and idly rubbed her hand. She would squeeze his hand every once in a while. They had talked for hours now, making plans and such. The pain medications started to wear off again. That was when Steve notice the pain returned to her eyes. Her talking all but stopped when the pain medication wore off. She closed her eyes when pain started to become too much for her. Steve squeezed her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. A nurse came into the room and changed the IV. Steve noticed once the medication was working that Evelyn's eyes started to drift close. She was struggling to stay awake. Steve squeezed her hand.

"Sleep baby I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Evelyn closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The nurse looked at the pair. Steve looked over to the nurse. It was different one from this morning.

"She must really love you" the nurse said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She has been in hospital a few times. All the time she been here she has had a nightmare. And most of the times she refused to sleep. Even with Phil sitting in same spot you are now. She trusts you more. And that trust can only come from love. And not parents and child love or sibling love. A love that people build marriage around, it's one of kind. Don't let it slip away."

"I won't ma'am."

The nurse left the room. Steve mind was on what the nurse said. He looked over and Evelyn and smiled. A plan to show her that he was not going anywhere started to form in his head. He took out a note-book and pencil. He looked over at Evelyn start to draw, well rather design something. Steve looked at the design then back at Evelyn; he now knew the next stop on their journey together, her father.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing

Two weeks later, Evelyn was released from the hospital; shortly after that they learned that not all her powers were gone like she feared. The telepathic abilities and telekinesis remained along with her faster healing. Steve and Evelyn made quick work of packing up her apartment and moved into his apartment for the time being.

They were getting ready to travel upstate to meet her father. Steve did not knew who was more nervous about meet him, Evelyn or him. Steve just walked back into the apartment; he was carrying his bag to the car that Tony let them use for the trip. Evelyn was in "their" bedroom putting the last items in her suitcase. At times it still seemed to be Steve apartment but it would take time for her to call it their apartment. Steve walked into the bedroom; he noticed that Evelyn was looking at two outfits. The suitcase was opened; her two piece swim suit was on the top. Steve walked over to the bed; he looked inside the suitcase. Evelyn turned around and looked at Steve.

"Which do you think? This one or this one?"

"You will look amazing in anything darling. What is this?"

Evelyn looked over to what he was pointing to. It was her string bikini. It was blood-red. She turned back to the outfits, trying decide which to bring.

"It is my swimsuit. And for the record, your answer was of no help. I want to look nice when I meet my father again."

"Baby, I seriously doubt this man, that is most likely is your father, will truly care if you wearing a blue dress or a purple dress top and skirt. He'll be more focus on the fact that you are alive. And if he is concerned about your clothes, he would his head examined. Besides you look divine in any darling."

"Awe, Steve you really think so?"

"I know so, you're beautiful. Now back to this swimsuit. You wear this in public?"

Evelyn looked over to Steve; he had the top of bikini in his hands trying to figure it out. She shook her head and started to giggle. "Yes"

Steve looked at the top of the suit. Evelyn looked back to the outfits and decided on the dark blue dress; she quickly folded neatly then put it in the suit case. She took the top of her swimsuit from Steve hands.

"Is this even decent?"

` "Yes, Steve"

Evelyn folded it back up and put in the suitcase; she started to close the suitcase. Steve looked at her and shook his head; he tilted his head into the side as is he was trying to figure something out. Evelyn went to move it off the bed, she groaned as she did so. Steve quickly took it from her.

"Why are you bring it anyways, baby?"

"The hotel has a hot tub and pool. I plan to at some point to go down there and soak and do couple of laps. Beside I pack the trunks we bought for you."

"Soak? Are you okay?"

"Your work outs are killing me, Captain. By the time we're done my arms and legs feel like Jell-O."

"If I'm pushing you too hard, you should have told me Evelyn."

"You are not pushing me too hard. I'm not in pain or anything. I feel safer and stronger. It's just I have not worked out like this for close to since I was training to be agent." Evelyn started. She looked at Steve with a knowing look. He was worried. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Captain I was teasing you. Yes, your work out are hard but Steve I know you are only trying to make me better. I have fun on our workouts. I can still make you blush. Now back to subject of swimsuit I am wearing it only for you."

"For me?"

"Yes for you, sweetheart. Do you really think I want other men to stare at me? There thought are always disgusting. "

"Then why go down to pool."

"Steve I have headaches walking through a parking lot. I have them regardless, I want to swim. Besides, I'll have you with me."

"Remember the fair."

"Exactly, Steve sweetheart the moment you realized it was too much for me, you got me out of there. My feelings for you have only grown stronger. I could only imagine yours have done the same."

Evelyn put her head down. She was afraid; no matter how many times Steve had told her that he loved her powers or not; and still thought he would leave her, in time. Her fear started to consume her; her breathing in increase and her lips started to tremble. Little object started to move as her emotion overwhelm her. Steve notice that her shoulders started to shake as well. He shook his head then placed the suitcase down and walked over to. He placed his arms around her pulling her back to his chest.

"Evelyn baby breathe. Of course they have grown. I love you. Nothing in this world or any other is going to change that. I'm not going anywhere."

Evelyn giggled at Steve comment about any other world could separated them. Steve kissed the top of her head. Before, they headed out of their apartment. Steve placed suitcase on sidewalk then helped Evelyn into the car; he shut the door. Then walked back over the trunk and opened it to put the suitcase in the car. He placed it in the trunk before he reached into his jacket pocket; he pulled out a box and looked at the diamond ring. The ring was white gold with two ruby heart-shaped stone leading up to a larger round brilliant white diamond. As he looked longingly at the ring, he thought that if only Evelyn knew what he planning she would never have to question his love for her. He shut the ring box then put back into the jacket pocket. Before, he shut the trunk and head to the driver seats.

Hours later they were in the hotel room. Steve was put the suitcase away. Evelyn was lying on the bed; she was looking at the hotel room service menu. She put back in the drawer, then got up and head to the closet, where Steve was at. Steve looked at her. She smiled at him before she reached over and grabbed her suitcase. He looked at her oddly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my swimsuit."

"Why?"

"To go to the pool."

"Evelyn, no"

"Yes, come on please."

Evelyn gave him the puppy dog eyes. Her lips were purse. He leaned down and kissed her. They deepened the kiss. His arms travel down her the curve of her body. Her hand traveled up the back his neck. She pressed her body up against his body. They broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Okay "

"Okay Captain."

Evelyn walked passed him grabbed her suit case into the bath room. Steve went got into the suit out the suitcase. He shook his head. Then he went to get changed into the swim trunks. Steve was sitting on the bed in the trunks. Evelyn walked back into the bedroom in the blood-red string bikini. She had a cover up in her hands and sandals on her feet.

"Steve"

Steve looked up at her, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The bikini accentuated every curved of her body. He just shook his head. She smiled over to him. Her eyes were looking longingly on his chest. Steve got off the bed. He had the room key. Then they headed down the pool.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing

Once down at the pool, Evelyn quickly took off her shoes and the cover up which she threw on to walk down to the pool. There were a few people walking to their rooms but no one was really around. Steve sat down on bench; he watched as Evelyn walked over to the deep end of the pool and drive in. Steve looked around then his eyes traveled back to Evelyn. She swam over to the side of the pool; then she beckoned him over. He toed off his shoes before walked over to side of the pool. She had a light in her eyes he had not really seen since Tony's party. That playful smile danced across her face. Steve shook his head he knew she was up to something. He placed the room key and the towels on the bench before walking over to her. She reached her hand hands up to him. When he took a hold of her hands, she pulled him into the pool with her. She looked behind her where he should have surfaced. He was not there. She started looking all around for him. That was when she felt two strong arms come around her middle. She nearly jumped out of her skin. A second later he picked her up out of the water and threw her back into the pool. She squealed in delight and surprise; when she broke surface she was laughing. That was when the game of catch was started between them.

It lasted for a while before Steve caught her. Evelyn locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Steve hands rested on the small of her back. The laugher was present in both of their eyes. They rested their head against one another; he leaned in and kissed her.

Things continued for an hour, until people started to come out to the pool. The men started to watch and stare at Evelyn. She moved closer to Steve. He quickly took notice of this fact. He looked around the pool. He notice men staring longing at her; he got out the pool before he helped her out of the pool. The headache came on extremely fast. She bent her head and brought her hand to forehead. Steve wrapped a towel around the shoulders and helped her to the bench.

"Steve" Evelyn said softly in a pain filled voice.

"I'm here baby"

"Get me out of here."

Steve nodded his head; he helped her with her shoes and cover up on. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he grabbed the room key. Evelyn got up Steve wrapped his arm around her. He put his shoes on. Before, they headed out of the pool and back to their room.

The farther they got away from the pool and people prying eyes. Evelyn headache dissipated. The playful nature quickly returned. Evelyn broke out of Steve hold. He shook his head as she laughed and ran ahead of him. It was easy to see the game of catch me was back. Steve smiled then quickly took off after her. He caught her quickly and threw her over his strong shoulders. She started to laugh. He did not put her down until they were at their room door. He sat her down and opened the room before he picked her up like a bride carried her inside. She kissed him. He placed her on the bed. Evelyn giggled and got away from him. She headed to the hotel room door. Steve followed her. She took the do not disturb door tag from the inside and placed it on the front of the door; she turned and gave Steve a coy smiled.

Steve moved closer to her. Evelyn hand started to trace patterns on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her. She broke the kiss then she started to walk into the bathroom; she used her fingers to beacon him to come here. Steve followed her into the bathroom. When he walked into the bathroom, he was greeted with the sight her untying the top of her swimsuit. He moved over her and wrapped his arms around her. His hands travel up to her breast; he started to knead and kissing her neck from behind. She gasped and moaned as he did so; his hands moved down her body. She turned in his arms; his hands were on hips. He was starting pull down the bottom of the swim suit. They lips met and kiss quickly deepened into passion filled kiss. It quickly turned into a passionate filled make love session in the shower which lead to the bedroom.

An hour later, Steve and Evelyn were cuddling on the bed. She was curled up by his side. Her head was resting on his chest. Steve arms were around her protectively. He leaned down and kissed top of her head.

"Steve, where do you see us in year?"

Steve looked down at her; he reached down to her hand. It was across his chest. She squeezed her hand.

"Together maybe engaged or even married. You?"

Evelyn looked up at him. He kissed her forehead. She smiled at him before she answered him.

"I would hope I would be with you. Married, I like the sound of that. I all but gave up on marriage and kids."

"Why?"

"Who would want to marry an assassin and spy? I don't see many men signing up for that. And with not knowing who I am or was does not add to the appeal. Do you want kids?"

"Yes, four"

"Funny I want three or four myself."

Evelyn cuddled closer to his chest. She turned her face to his chest and kissed it. Steve leaned down and kissed her forehead. She yawned and mewed sleepily. Steve rubbed her back.

"Get some sleep baby"

"I can't sleep"

"Your yawns tell me differently."

"Steve what if he does not like me?"

"I will be there every step of the way, baby."

"I know that sweetheart but this man is my father, what if he does not like me."

"Then it will be his lost. You are an amazingly, beautiful, intelligent, and talent woman."

"I love you"

"I love you too, baby, now please try to sleep."

They closed her eyes; very shortly after that they both asleep. Steve and Evelyn curled up protectively around each other.

The next morning Steve was on the bed waiting for Evelyn to come out of the bathroom. She was a nervous wreck for most of the morning; she had nearly broken down twice. Steve reached into his button down shirt and pulled out the ring box. He smiled thinking about their conversation last night; he looked longing at the ring box before putting back in his pocket. Evelyn came out the bathroom. She was dress in a sleeveless dark blue dress that came to just above her knees it hugged every curve of her body. She walked over to Steve. Her hair was done in down it had slight wavy to it. Steve eyes went wide. She giggled at his face.

"How do I look?"

"Swell…I mean amazing"

"I like swell."

Evelyn walked closer to him; she wrapped her arms his neck. He leaned down so their foreheads were touching. He kissed her softly. She returned the kiss. Steve broke the kiss. His arm was wrapped tightly around her middle as they left the hotel room.

Ten minutes later they arrived the assistant living home. Steve got out of the car first; he walked around the car and opened her car door. Evelyn took a deep breath before she took Steve's hand. Steve took note of the wide look on her face. It was filled with fear and nervousness. Steve squeezed her hand to show he was there for her. Evelyn's eyes traveled to Steve's face. He gave a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him. Steve and Evelyn slowly made their way into the large home.

They were walking around the courtyard on the way to the room where the nurses said James McClain's room was at. The closer they got the more Evelyn became nervous. She moved closer to Steve. He rubbed her arm in assuring way. There were people around the courtyard. They were nearly through the courtyard when.

"Eve?" a man voice said.

Evelyn froze she turned to look at Steve. Tears started to form in her eyes. Steve and Evelyn turned around to see the man who called her Eve. Evelyn's green eyes meet the same green eyes of elderly gentleman. Steve knew that this was James McClain. He had Evelyn's eyes. His hair was grey but it was easy to see her in him.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing

Suddenly images of a much young version of man played in her mind. Memories before S.H.I.E.L.D. had her; before the experiments started to come back. Her eyes were locked on her father eyes. She started to have tunnel vision. The world around started to become hazy.

"Daddy"

The memories over took her mind; she passed out going completely limp in Steve arms.

**Lillian walked out to the front yard. Her hair was soft golden blonde ringlets curls. She was dress in blue dress that matched her eyes. On her hip was one year version of Evelyn. She walked down the steps and place Evelyn on the ground by a ball. The woman started to tend the garden. Evelyn moved the ball with her mind even at her young age she was able to do so. Lillian turned and watched her little girl. Right at the moment her husband James showed up. Evelyn tried to get up on her knees and toddle over to him. **

** "Daddy"**

** James reached down picked her up. Her giggles rang in his mind as well in his ear. Lillian walked over to the pair. She wore a smile that was so much like the older Evelyn's smile when she smiled at Steve.**

Steve's eyes went wide lifted her up into his arms. The worry and concern were very prevalent on his face. James McClain walked over to Steve and patted him on the back hard. It caused Steve eyes to travel from Evelyn to the man.

"Come on son, we can take her to my room. We can talk until she wakes up"

"How did you know there is nothing wrong with her?"

"Son, I have some abilities similar to my daughter's. Our minds share a link because we are related and our brain waves are familiar to each other. So, I can tell her brain is recovering and adapting to see me again. If would make you feel better I can have the nurse look her over."

An hour later, Steve and James were in James's room. The nurse had looked Evelyn over she was now just resting. Steve eyes traveled back to Evelyn rest figure on the bed. James looked at Evelyn then back at Steve.

"You love her" James said.

"Sir," Steve started.

"Son, it is clear to see that you love her and that she loves you."

"Sir, I want you to know that my intentions for your daughter are completely honorable."

"I have no doubt of that Captain"

"Captain?... How did you …"

"I remember you from my world war II days. I was there when you brought all those men back. You were a hero. You became my hero that day. That war was where I met Evelyn's mother. Lillian Murray was nurse. I was injured and happened to come under her care. I longed to protect her much like you want to protect her daughter now. There was child like light in her eyes that I never wanted her to lose. As you know, how war goes, once I was healed I was sent back to the front lines. I never saw Lillian again until two years after the war that ran into Lillian again. I could not let her go. I married her with three months. It was until 1953 that we found out that we going to parents. When we had daughter I used to dream of the man she would deserve. Funny is it not. That in my mind that I keep picture you. I knew it was impossible you were MIA and presumed dead. When Evelyn went missing, it broke my wife's heart. Hell, it broke mine as well but it broke my heart twice as much to know that you let innocent gift be taken from me and to have all power taken from you. It was my job to protect them. And I failed."

"You could not have known."

"As the years went by, I never thought I would see her again. I never gave up hope that she was alive. Part of me knew that she was. The link between our minds never faded. I know they fade after death. When Lillian died ten years after Eve went missing the link between my Lily and my mind faded. I knew she was out there somewhere still. I just never dreamed that the man I saw as my hero during those dark war days would be the man to bring her back to me."

"I don't know what to say."

"So son, how did you meet my daughter?"

"We ran into each other literally." Steve said with smile.

"You fell for her in that moment."

"I realized something changed at that moment as to what was I did not know. Soon I could not picture my life without her in it. Sir, I am truly and deeply and completely in love with your daughter. She made me want to live in this world again. After I woke up from being frozen part of me was still frozen I think until I meet and fell for your daughter. She made me laugh. I would humbly ask for your permission to marry her."

James looked at Steve. There was honesty to Steve word. James green eyes met Steve baby blue eyes. He stood up and walked over to the bed. Steve followed him. James placed his hand on Evelyn hand. For James to talk to or to read someone's mind he has to be touching them and for the most part he would ask permission to read their memories. Flashes of memories between Steve and her played James's mind. As memories of Evelyn nightmares played in his mind tears started to fill his eyes. The images of Steve standing by her side at funeral played next. The images of her getting injured on the mission with Loki and Steve reaction to that from Evelyn point view played in James mind. He removed his hand from her. He nodded his head and placed his hand on Steve's hand and placed it on Evelyn hand. Steve looked over to James then at Evelyn.

_"You have it" _James said in Steve mind.

"Don't do that again." Steve said.

"Do what?" Evelyn asked softly.

"Nothing sweetheart." Steve and James said at the same time.

Steve and James were both rushed to her sides. Steve still had hand her hand in his. James was on the other side of the bed and had a hold of her other hand. Evelyn made the move to sit up. Both Steve and James were concerned that she made a move to get up. She smiled at them. Her eyes traveled from Steve to her father.

"Daddy"

"My baby girl… my little Eve, I never thought I would see you again."

James took her hand and brought to his lips and kissed it. There were tears in her and James's eyes. She sat up and wrapped her arms around the older version of man from her memories. He rubbed her back and was also crying; then he pulled away and kissed her forehead. She sat back Steve made sure the pillows were in the right way so she could sit comfortably. Evelyn eyes traveled back to Steve. He reached over and removed the trace of her tears. Before, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I never thought I would see you again. After not being able to remember who I was. If was not for Steve and Tony I would not have. Daddy I don't think I could have come here without him. He is an amazing man."

"I have no doubts of that my dear. Any man who has captured you heart the way that this man has, has to be an amazing man."

"He is, he truly is" Evelyn said as she smiled and looked lovely at Steve.

Steve smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. Evelyn mouthed "I love you." He in return mouthed "I love you too."

James watched Steve and Evelyn interact with each other. It was like him watching himself with Lillian. Then his mind traveled back to what Evelyn had said.

"What happened to you that you can't remember who you were?" James asked.

Evelyn looked down to the bed ashamed. Steve squeezed her hand to show he was there and not going anywhere. Tears filled her eyes as she turned to face her father.

"It's hard to say but I can show you." Evelyn said.

James nodded his head. She held his hand and started to close her eyes. Images of her looking twelve years old flashed in James mind. It was Coney Island. The memories of Phil finding her played in James's mind. He could see the way Phil cared for his little girl. The images of Phil sitting by her bedside when she a nightmare. The images of Sara helping her learn to control her new powers were next. Then the memories of her training with Natasha and Clint played. Then the day she became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. came into James focus. The image of her running and hugging Phil came with that day. Phil looked less than pleased about it. James could tell time had passed from that fact the Evelyn looked older about how old she looked now. Images of her meeting Steve at the coffee shop came next. Then the mission came. The death of Phil a man who James could tell his daughter had grown to love like a brother if not father figure. He could feel tears come down his face. The loss of many of her powers leaving her weak. The images of her and Steve standing by her side and helping her feel stronger.

They broke mind contact. James ran his hand across his face removing the tears. Steve did the same for Evelyn. She turned and looked at Steve and smiled then she squeezed his hand.

"Coney Island is where your mother and I lost you. We used to go back there many times try to find some clue as to where you had gone." James said.

James, Evelyn and Steve continued to talk into the night until visiting hours were over. It was tear filled good-bye between father and daughter. It was hard for Steve to watch. Steve stood a distance to give father and daughter time to say goodbye to each other. Evelyn walked back over to Steve. He wrapped his arm protectively around her. She curled her body into his until she was tucked under his shoulder. Steve and James look to each other before Steve and Evelyn turned to head back to car.


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing

A few days later Steve and Evelyn left to head back to the city. Evelyn and her father had become very close in that time. They shared stories and laughter and tears. Steve was by her side every step of way. All the while he had surprise planned for her. They had left the hotel extremely early. Steve was driving. Evelyn was curled up asleep in the passenger seat. His eyes traveled to Evelyn. She looked so innocent and vulnerable when she was asleep. His eyes went back to the road. The exit for the house where Evelyn grew up was coming up. He quickly and deftly switched lanes. He knew he would never forget the road trips they spent together; her in that red swimsuit, the way she would reach over and held his hand when he was driving. When they would ride on his bike and they way she would tighten her arms around him when they took off and her soft sexy, in his mind, squeal as they took off on his bike not to mention the way she laid her head on his back.

In a few days his birthday was coming up and he could think of no better place for them to spend it in the place it all started to fall into place. And it was perfect place for what he had planned. He took the exit then turned left on the road heading farther out away from the hustle and bustle of highways and cities. It was fifteen minutes later when he pulled into the driveway of what was once Phil family home. He turned off the engine and got out heading to unlock the door. He knew he did not want to wake his sleeping beauty. Steve walked back over to Evelyn's side of the car. She was still curled up content. He opened the door and unbuckled her seatbelt. She moaned as if she would wake up. He shifted Evelyn into his arms. She moaned again in protest before cuddling into Steve's chest. He looked down at her and smiled. He carried her into the house and up the stairs to her old bedroom. He placed on the covers then went to the closet and grabbed a spare blanket. He walked back to the room and placed it over her before he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Hours later Evelyn woke up to the aroma of food cooking. She opened her eyes and rubbed them to get the sleep out of her eyes. She was in her bedroom in Phil's old house. Her eyes travel to the nightstand, where a note laid along with a single red rose, from the garden that Sara and Evie planted when Phil was away. Evelyn brought the rose to her nose and took a deep breath, breathing the sweet scent that was uniquely a scent of rose. A smile spread across her face before, she reached over and grabbed the note.

_Dearest Evelyn, _

_Take your time on getting ready. I'm sure you are questioning why we are here. Well I can answer that simply I could think of no better way than to spend my birthday with you away from the public eye. If Tony wants he can throw a party for me when we get back. Knowing Tony it will turn into an Avenger meet and greet. And we will barely spend any time together. I truly hope you like the flower I found it around the back of house. When I saw it I thought of you and how much I hope you would like it. Come down when you are ready._

_Love always,_

_Steve_

_P.S. The blue dress that you wore the first time we meet in the closet. I would love to see you in it again. I love you._

Evelyn shook her head then placed the note with the rose on the nightstand. She pulled the blanket off and got up walking over to closet. She took the blue wrap dress out; she figured that she would humor him since he mentioned the dress. Before, she headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Forty minutes later she came down the stairs dressed, hair styled and makeup like the first time they met. It was hit with scent of baking bread and sound of Bobby Darin playing on the CD player. As she looked around the room she noticed candles in place that they were not normally. Evelyn had no doubt in her mind now he was up to something; she just had no clue what it was yet.

Evelyn walked into the kitchen to see Steve stirring a pot on the stove. There were spots of flour on his cheek. A wide grin spread across her face; she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He seemed to be in his own world. Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when that happened; when that happened it woke him from that state. His blue eyes traveled to her joined hands around. Steve turned around in her arm; his blue eyes met her green eyes. He wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter.

Evelyn leaned up and kissed him; she started to remove the traces of flour from his face. He kissed her softly as he traced the curve of her body. She hopped down from the counter; placing her hands around his neck. His hands her still wrapped around hips. She started to sway to the beat of the music that caused him to do so as well. He looked down at her when she rested her head on his chest. That was when realized that they were dancing and no one was getting hurt. He kissed the top of her head before returning to the dance.

They stopped dancing when the buzzer went off announcing the bread being done. Steve kissed her softly as she looked up at him with a beautiful smile. He smiled at her then grabbed the oven mitts to remove the bread from the oven.

Once dinner was made, Steve escorted Evelyn into the candlelit dining room. Evelyn eyes went wide when she walked into the room. She stopped and looked around the room; happy tears seemed to well up in her eyes. Steve placed the bread and salad bowl on the table before he walked back to her and escorted her to the table pulling out her seat. Then he walked over to the seat across from hers. They started to eat dining; halfway through dinner she looked over to Steve with questioning look in her eyes.

"Why are you doing all this, sweetheart?"

Steve looked over to her with shy smile on his face, taking her hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Before, he answered her question.

"Because you deserve it doll."

"Well then is there anything else plan for the rest of the evening?"

"Maybe"

Steve said that with smile on his face. Evelyn smiled at him and squeezed his hand. The rest of dinner was filled with conversation and plans for the future. They would squeeze each other hands or lean across the table to kiss each other. After dinner was done Steve and Evelyn took all the dishes to sink to wash. Evelyn started to run dishwater when Steve went to blow out the candles in dining room.

Later that evening Steve took Evelyn to the park by the lake where they said their first I love you. They were walking arm and arm. Evelyn was leaning against his chest. This was a perfect date. There was no detail left to chance. They stopped at a bench where they stopped to watch the sunset the first time. Evelyn sat down on the bench to watch the sun set again. Steve did not sit down next to her. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. Steve was down on one knee with her left hand in his. Her other hand went to her mouth; her green eyes started to fill with happy tears as she looked at Steve.

"Evelyn Grace McClain, I love you and I cannot picture my life without you in it. Before, that fateful day where we ran into each other…I was still frozen not physically but I did not know how to live in this new world or if I even want to. Your smile and laughter somehow got passed the barriers I had around my heart. You made me want to live again. And for that alone I could love you forever. I cannot promise that our life will be easy. There will always be a target on my back and maybe even yours but I know you know what it like to live in that world better than most. I want to take care of you be there when are laughing or crying over something. I want to hold you each night and wake up with my arms around you. So, will do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Evelyn looked down to where Steve had a hold of her left hand. A ring box was in his hand. In the box was white gold round cut diamond ring flanked by two heart-shaped rubies. Tears were streaming down her face; she was in a state of shock. The longer the silence stayed the more Steve started to worry.

"Evelyn baby I would like an answer so I could breathe again."

Evelyn nodded her head and dropped down off the bench and threw her arms around Steve neck and buried her head in neck shoulder; he slide the ring onto her ring finger.

"Yes, yes, thousand times yes." Evelyn said.

Steve pulled her face away from his shoulder. Tears were still falling from her eyes. Steve leaned in and kissed her softly. She started to pepper his face with kisses. When their lips met again Steve stood up pulling her up with him. Her arms still were locked around his neck as he spun them around as she giggled and he laughed. He kissed her again; soon were locked in passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss; he ran his hands down her face. The smile that was plastered on both their faces was filled with so love. Steve placed her feet back down to the ground; then wrapped his arm around her. She nuzzled into his chest before she brought her hand up examine the ring. Before, she looked up at him she could not imagining how she got so lucky to have a man like him to love her.


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing

Before they knew it was the second of July. Steve stood in the den of the house. His back was to the hallway. As it got closer to his birthday the more he became distant like something was wrong. He was dressed in his grey t-shirt and pair of khaki. His arms were crossed so his muscles of his arms were visible. Evelyn walked in the room with pair of jeans short and light blue tank top; she was barefooted. She walked over to him. He did not turn nor did he seem to notice that she entered the room. Evelyn placed her hand on his back. And instantly images of a woman smiling face came into her mind. It was easy for Evelyn to realize that it was his mother. Images of his mother sitting by his bedside and taking care of him filled her mind. Images of his mom cooking for him with limited supplies then came to the surface. His birthday played in her mind with his mom baking a cake and sing to him. Tears started to fill Evelyn's eyes; she shook her head and removed her hand.

Steve turned and looked at her. He took note of the tears and instantly removed them from her face.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine;" Evelyn started before she looked down. Then raise her eyes to meet his eyes realized that she had to tell him what she saw. "Steve when I touched you just now I saw images of your memories of your mother… Please don't be mad. I was not trying to… I just…"

Steve put his finger on her mouth to stop her. Then he removed his fingers and kissed her softly. When he pulled away he ran his hand down her jaw and neck.

"I remember her most around my birthday."

"I would love to have met her. She must have been an amazing woman."

"She would have loved you; I have no doubt of that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I see a lot of her traits within you. Mrs. Rogers"

"I'm not that yet." Evelyn said playfully.

"Oh really,"

"Yes"

Steve and Evelyn both had playful look in their eyes. Steve smirked at her playful challenge. She flashed him a coy smile before turned and darted down the hallway. He waited about ten second before darting after. He caught before she reached the living room; he pushed her into the wall in passionate kiss. Her arms went around his neck before he lifted her over his shoulder. She made playful high-pitched squeaked. He carried her up the stairs and placed down on the bed before. He started to crawl over her. She ran her hands down his face. She smiled at him. He turned his head and kissed the center of her palm. She laughed at him before leaned up and kiss him on the cheek. Steve hands started trace the curves of her body; while she started to play with his hair at base of his neck. He then kissed her softly on the mouth. She kisses him back; then she starts to trail kisses down his neck to the top of his shirt. His hands went to the end of her tank top and started to pull the shirt off. They broke apart long enough for her shirt to come off. Steve eyes locked on boobs still encased in her lace garnet color bra; before he eyes travel up to her eyes, he had a boyish grin plastered on his face. She gave him a coy smile before her hand traveled down his tone chest to the bottom of his shirt and then she pulled it off. Once the shirt was off she gasped. The sight of his chest was something that would most likely leave most women breathless Evelyn was no exception. He smiled at her reaction before his hands started to knead her breast. She let out little breathy moans; and leant up into his hand. That gave Steve the time to remove her bra. He threw it across the room. Evelyn giggled when he did that before; he pulled her so her boobs were pressed hard into his chest. Their lips met and soon they were lost to passionate kiss which lead to them making love.

An hour later Evelyn laid on his chest. Steve arm was curled protectively around hers. They both had love bites on their bodies. Steve had less visible ones. Evelyn's were more promenade. Her lips were still swollen and bright red. She kissed his chest before moved to get out of bed. He pulled her back.

"Where are you going?"

"To make us lunch"

She kissed his chest again before she kissed his lips softly. His hands tangled in hair; he sat up in the bed. She was on her knees on the bed. He kissed her again. He pulled away from her lips.

"I'm going to shower Mrs. Rogers. Then when I come down we can start lunch together."

"I love you."

"I love you too"

Evelyn lay back down on the bed. As she watched Steve walked into the bathroom to shower. She quickly got dressed and head down stairs.

Evelyn walked over to the kitchen. She was bent over looking the fridge when Steve's strong arms came around her middle; she giggled when kissed the base of her neck. She turned in his arms and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. They broke the kiss and rested their forehead against each others. Before, they both started to smile and laugh. They kissed again before they separated to start make lunch.

After lunch Steve and Evelyn washed the dishes. Evelyn started mentally to keep a list of all the things she needed to get for his birthday. After they were done Steve went on his normal run. Evelyn headed to the store to get stuff for his birthday.

Later that night Steve and Evelyn were curled up on the sofa watching a movie. Steve arm was curled protectively and possessively around her. Her head was resting on his chest. His other hand was entwined hers hand. He lean over and kissed her every so often. She looked up at him and mouthed "I love you."

Steve was up stairs and Evelyn started to make the bread. Steve came down stairs shirtless as Evelyn was kneading bread dough. Her hair was pulled back in pony tail. Her engagement ring sat inside of shot glass on the counter. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped her waist. He kissed the side of her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Making bread."

"You know it's past midnight?"

Evelyn stopped kneading the dough. She put it in a bowl that was greased and put a tea towel over the bowl before she turned into his arms. He kissed her and then pulled away and gave her a boyish grin. He ran his fingers over her hand.

"Where is the ring?"

"I took it off to knead the dough."

Steve walked over to the shot glass and took the ring out and placed back on her finger. She gave him a coy smile and wrapped her arms around his neck leaving behind flour handprints on his back. There was flour on her cheek. He kissed her again before he swung her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing

Steve woke up the morning of his birthday to the sun streaming through the bedroom window. He reached over to where Evelyn normally would be. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the empty bed. Right when he went to get up to look for her, Evelyn came in the room carrying a tray with breakfast food on it; she was dressed in one of his dress shirts and pair of panties. She had huge smile on her face; she walked over and placed the tray on his lap.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart"

Evelyn leant over and kissed him. He kissed her back softly and patted the spot next to him on the bed. She quickly walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Thank you baby; what is all of this?"

"Breakfast in bed"

"You did not have to"

"Yes, I did. You deserve it and more."

Evelyn kissed his cheek. Steve looked down the tray of food. That was when he noticed that there was only one plate.

"Where is yours?"

"I ate already."

Steve looked at Evelyn then back to the plate. He cut a piece of the French toast ate before cut another piece and bring it to her mouth. She shook her head before take the bite. They continued to feed each other the breakfast. Once the breakfast was finished, Steve placed the tray on the bedside table. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you like it?"

"Love it, best birthday wakeup call in long time. But I know something that will make it even better."

"Oh, really and what is that?"

"Well, Mrs. Rogers it starts by…"

Steve brought his lips to hers in soft yet passionate kiss. The syrup was coating both of their lips. They pulled apart; he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Before he kissed again; he started to trace the curve of her body until his hands were under her breast. She gave him a coy smile; she pressed him back on the bed. She threw her legs over his hips. She then slowly started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. His hand went to shoulders and pushed the shirt off her shoulders. She started to trail kisses down his neck and chest. He grabbed her head and pulled her into passionate kiss which in turn, turned into them having making passionate love.

Later, they sat comfortably in the bathtub together still in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Evelyn was cuddling into Steve chest. Steve hands were wrapped protectively around her middle. He was trail little kisses down her neck. The water was starting to turn cold. Steve got out then helped her out. The quickly got dressed. Steve was dressed in pair of sweat pants. Evelyn pulled on tank top not bothering to put on a bra. They had no plans to go out and it was just going to be them. Then she pulled on her tong and pair of yoga pants. Evelyn head out of bathroom first.

"Where are you going Mrs. Rogers?"

"I'm going to do the dishes, Captain. Go ahead, shave, do your daily routine. I will be down stairs when you ready."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Steve kissed her softly before she walked out of the room. Evelyn headed down stairs and started to do the dishes. When she was about half way done with them Steve wrapped his arms around her. He then helped her finished the dishes.

Later that morning, it was nearly noon; Evelyn and Steve were curled up watching the Wizard of Oz. She was contently curled up under his shoulders; she was watching his face most of the time. It was like see the movie for the first time. It was to the part of the movie when they met the Tin-man, when a knock sounded at front door. Steve and her eyes met; they both wore a shocked look on their faces. They were not expecting anyone. It was Fourth of July most places were closed. Simon was with his family at picnic; he had delivered some food to them the day after they arrive at the house. Steve was one who answered the door. Evelyn, at the time, was still blissfully in the afterglow of becoming engaged and asleep upstairs.

"Who could that be?" Steve asked.

"Your guess is good as mine. I was giving you a birthday with the two of us, no fancy party, no pictures, no headaches, no worries; just a nice relaxing day." Evelyn said.

Steve got up and headed to the door. Evelyn reached for the remote and put it on pause before she followed him to the door. Steve opened the door to reveal, Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce. Pepper and Natasha eyes went wide at the sight of shirtless Steve. For once Evelyn was thankful that she was behind Steve.

"What are you all doing here?" Evelyn asked.

She peek her head out from behind Steve.

"We're here for Steve birthday party, happy birthday." Pepper said.

"Happy birthday," Tony said.

"Thanks" Steve said.

Steve looked at Evelyn then back to the group. Steve motioned for them to come inside. They walked into the living room of the house. Pepper and Natasha looked at the couple then at Tony. Evelyn placed her hand on Steve chest.

"Tony you did not call her to tell her, we were coming did you?" Natasha asked.

"I was a little busy" Tony answered.

Clint looked at Steve and Evelyn he noticed the ring. He looked at Steve then nudge Natasha to look at her Evelyn hand. She caught Clint and Natasha eyes; before she blushed and kissed Steve cheek.

"Make yourself at home I going to get changed." Evelyn said.

Evelyn walked up the stairs. Steve eyes followed her. Tony was talking to Bruce and Pepper.

"Why don't you go get changed as well." Pepper said.

Steve looked at group before headed up the stairs to change. Natasha walked over to Pepper. Clint walked Bruce and Tony.

"I think they were not thinking this was coming." Pepper said.

"I believe they are engaged." Natasha said.

"Engaged?" Pepper asked.

"There is a ring on her finger, a diamond ring." Natasha said.

"Well damn he moves fast." Tony said.

"I'm not shocked." Bruce said.

"As long if he makes her happy, I have no problem with it." Clint said.

Evelyn was in the bathroom. She had tears started to build up in her eyes; she was dressed in jean short and tank top. She was feverishly wiping her face try to stop the tears from falling. Her romantic peaceful dinner plans had gone up in smoke. She spent the last two days getting ready for it and then Tony pulls this stunt. Steve walked into the bathroom dressed in jeans and white t-shirt; he noticed that Evelyn back was to him. She seemed to be lost in her own head. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and gave him a smile; that was when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing…everything…" Evelyn started. She looked at his baby blue eyes. Then put her head down. Before she continued, "I had this dinner planned for just the two of us. I wanted to give you back a piece of your mother. Since you gave me my father back, then Tony comes up with plan to give a surprise party."

She nearly broke down in tears again. Steve wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into his chest; he rubbed her back in soothing matter. When her tears finally stopped he pulled her face from his chest and kissed her softly.

"It is the thought that matters Mrs. Rogers."

Evelyn giggled at him calling her that. Before she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Come on sweetheart let them have their party I not sure I want them left down stair by themselves for long time… well really not them mainly Tony."

Steve laughed at her comment before he offered her his arm. She shook her before placing her hand on the crook of his arm. He led them down the stairs and into the party.

The party lasted for few hours. It was filled with laughter and joyous noise. It may not been what Steve or Evelyn had planned but it was in many ways was like having a family birthday party. Tony made many jokes about their engagement. The rest of the avengers were very supportive and Tony was in his own way. Pepper and Natasha gushed over Evelyn ring. Pepper was a little jealous of how soon Evelyn and Steve got engaged. But overall she was happy for the couple. Near the end of the party, the sun was setting, everyone was gathered outside. Evie ran inside to get Steve birthday cake and gift. She walked back outside carrying a chocolate cake. Steve was talking with Clint and Tony. Bruce was standing by the table were they put Steve birthday presents. Natasha was near Pepper and Bruce. They looked over to Evelyn when carried out a cake. It looked almost too good to eat. She placed it on the table along with smaller box wrapped in dark blue paper.

"Come on guys do you cake" Evelyn said.

The rest of the group walked over to the table Steve was in the center. Then they started to sing happy birthday. Everyone got slice of the cake. Tony took one bit of the cake nearly moaned.

"Where did you buy this you must give Pepper the number I want it all my parties." Tony said.

Evelyn blushed and moved closer to Steve; he wrapped one around her. Before, Steve took another bite of cake.

"I made it" Evelyn said softly.

"Okay it official Evie here is our new baker." Tony joked.

Later, Steve and Evelyn lay curled up under a blanket watching the fireworks later that night. Tony was doing the same with Pepper. Natasha and Clint were close but nearly as close as Steve and Evelyn or Tony and Pepper. Bruce sat near them. Steve looked down at Evelyn. She smiled up with him. He kissed her top of her head. She laughed then cuddled closer to his chest. This was one of the best birthdays Steve could remember.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing

A week later, Steve and Evelyn were back in the city. Steve was out for run that was part of his morning routine. Evelyn was dress in light green and white sleeveless printed dress and pair of white heels; her hair was down around her shoulders. Since being back in the city Steve and Evelyn were talking more moving into a house together. The front door open Evelyn smile and walked out of the little kitchen with a mug of coffee in her hands. She smiled at Steve as he walked into the living area. He leaned down and kissed softly. She offered him the cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rogers."

Evelyn giggled at him calling her that. Steve took the cup that was when she lean up and kissed his cheek. He took a sip of the coffee; he walked over to the sofa and sat down. Evelyn walked over and sat next to him.

"You are welcome Captain. Speaking of me being Mrs. Rogers… when do you want to get married?"

"Well, baby I want to give you, your dream wedding."

"I don't have one Steve. A huge wedding would never work with me. Let face it I get headache with just walking down the street. I don't think large wedding with everyone staring at me would be good. There are only two things I want at my "dream" wedding."

"What are those things?"

"Well that easy, one is you and the other thing is I would like to have my dad give me away and witness my marriage. The rest of it does not really matter to me."

"I can do that, how soon do you want to get married."

"As soon as possible"

"Good me too"

"How about, a month from now sweetheart?"

"Works for me"

Steve wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and cuddled into his chest. They cuddled with each other for a while. Steve placed the now empty coffee mug on the table. Before he got up and helped Evelyn to her feet.

"So what's on the agenda for today Mrs. Rogers?"

"It's a girl's day; remember I told you about it last night. Natasha, Pepper and I are going out to lunch together and maybe shopping."

"I have surprise for you."

"Oh really what is it."

"You remember when you told me about Sara"

"Yeah…why… Oh my god Steve you didn't."

Steve had his boyish grin on his face as he nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his body.

"She will be here with her family in hour. I have plans to take her husband and her boys around the city while you have chance to catch up with her."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yes,"

"Well, let told you again. You are too good for me. And I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later, Steve and Evelyn were at the airport; to pick up Sara the rest of her little family. Steve arm was wrapped protectively around her. She lean heavy on him; she had headache. Steve was rubbing her arms soothingly. She looked up at him and mouthed "I love you". He mouthed "I love you too".

Not five minutes later a woman who Evelyn instantly recognized as Sara came walking over to them. She had maybe a one year old on her hip. The one year old had the same brown hair it was pulled back in pale pink ribbon. Followed behind Sara was a brown hair man who Steve and Evelyn could only assume was Jacob. Jacob was holding his two sons hands.

"Evie" Sara said.

"Sara"

Evelyn reach out hug Sara careful not to tight to disturb the one year old. They pulled apart with wide smiles on their faces. Sara place her hand on Jacob's back. Evelyn moved back to Steve arms.

"This is my husband Jacob and my sons, Andrew and Kevin and our newest addition Victoria." Sara said.

"It pleasure to meet you. Your children are adorable. This is my fiancé, Steve"

"Its pleasure to meet you Ma'am, sir" Steve said.

"Please call me Sara. Congratulations"

"Call me Jacob, Congrats, boys why don't you say hi to your Aunt Evie and Uncle Steve"

"Thank you" Steve and Evelyn said at same time.

They looked at each other nearly blushing as they realized what just happen. Steve brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her hand.

"Hello Aunt Evie, Uncle Steve" Andrew said.

"Hello, Aunt Evie, Uncle Steve" Kevin said.

Evelyn and Steve kneel down so they were on the boys' level. Andrew threw his arms around Evie neck. She smiled and hugged him back. The hug was followed by hug by Kevin. Andrew hugged Steve as well and his brother followed suit.

"Are you boys excited to see New York" Steve asked.

"Yeah" The boys said together

"I want to see Stark Tower maybe even see Iron man" Andrew said.

"I'll see what I can do about that" Steve said.

"Really?" They asked.

"Andrew, Kevin, your uncle is a very special person who just happens to know Tony Stark. But you have to behave for your uncle and your dad if you want to meet your hero." Evelyn said.

An hour later, Steve was off with Kevin, Andrew and Jacob. Evelyn had with Sara and Victoria who was now content to be in Evelyn's arms. They were on their way to meet up with Pepper and Natasha at café near Stark or rather Avenger tower. Evelyn and Sara came around the corner; Pepper and Natasha were easy to spot. They walked over to table. Evelyn motion for Sara to sit down as Evelyn sat down with Victoria still asleep in her arms.

"Pepper I like you meet, Sara Wilson a very close friend and mother figure to me. Tasha I'm sure you remember her."

"I do. It is nice to see you again. What brings you to New York?" Natasha said.

"I came to see Evelyn and meet the man she is going to marry and its little vacation." Sara said

"Steve arranged it." Evelyn said.

"It nice to meet you, Sara any friend of Evie is a friend of mine. Evie who the baby asleep on you" Pepper said.

"That would be my daughter Victoria she is quite taken with Evelyn." Sara said.

Later that day they were all shopping when they past a window of bridal shop. Evelyn stopped and looked at longing at the wedding dress. Natasha and Pepper caught the look nodded to each other. Natasha walked over to Sara who was holding Victoria. Natasha pointed the dress shop then back to Evelyn. Sara nodded her head. Evelyn pulled herself from the bridal shop. Natasha grabbed Evelyn arms and pulled her into the shop.

"What you doing?" Evie asked.

"Let face it you want to try on bridal gowns and you wouldn't have another chance to have all of us together." Natasha said.

"Okay are you sure" Evie said.

"We are sure"

"Hello, how may we help you?" A consultant asked.

"I'm getting married and would like to try on some dresses" Evie said.

"No problem when you are you getting married?" The consultant asked.

"About month"

"Okay what is your budget?"

"Umm…" Evelyn started.

"There is not one." Pepper interjected.

"Pepper what are you doing?" Evie asked.

"Tony would not let you not get the dress of your dream." Pepper stated.

"Unlimited okay right this way."

An hour later Evelyn had tried on at least sixteen dresses in many different styles. The latest one was full ball gown. She walked out and shook her head.

"Princess" Victoria said in her childlike voice.

"I feel like cupcake." Evelyn said.

"It's pretty but not you." Pepper stated.

"She right" Sara stated.

"She's marrying someone who it is very classical gentleman think vintage" Natasha said.

"I have just the thing."

A few minutes later Evelyn walked out in lace cap sleeve dress that seemed hug her body perfectly. It was cap sleeves and a lace-edged Queen Anne neckline delineates an ultra feminine début at the glimmering, bead-embellished bodice. Crossover sashing cradles bust and midriff in satiny tucks. A slender jeweled band encircles the waist in a shimmering shower of light. The svelte skirt flutes from knees to feet, spilling into a tantalizing train. Evelyn step on the pedestal; there was smile plaster on her face. It was easy to see that this was the dress.

Later that evening, Steve and Evelyn were walking central park with Sara, Jacob and their children. They watched as the boys ran and played. Victoria was back in Evelyn arms. Evelyn smiled over at Steve. He smiled back at her.

"I want one of these," Evelyn said.

"Me too, baby… do you want to start trying for one after we are married?"

"Nothing would make me happier."


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing

Steve and Evelyn set their wedding date for August the tenth. Most of the wedding details were set. It was take place at Stark Tower in one of its "ballroom" meaning a floor of the tower that had nothing on it but many a large empty space. Evelyn brought the dress that they fell love with on the girls' day. The dress was currently at Natasha's apartment being that they wanted to remain a surprise and if she had at Stark Tower, Tony would find a way to see it. It was two days until the wedding.

Steve and Evelyn were packing up Steve's apartment. They had finally bought a house; it was in Scarsdale, New York. It was close enough to for Steve, if he was needed at S.H.I.E.L.D. he could be there relatively fast, but far enough away from the city that Evelyn did not have to worry about headaches 24/7. The icing on the cake so to say was that it felt home to both of them. They were currently moving into Stark Tower for a time, while they were remodeling part of house, mainly the kitchen and couple of bathrooms which made the house unlivable but they had move out of the apartment so Tony offer a floor apartment for them to stay in until the house was ready. Tony was installing a form of Jarvis in the house. A lot of their furniture was going into storage for the time being. Tony had bought all new furniture for the apartment, saying something like "this place was for them when they needed to stay there".

They just finished the last box. Evelyn turned and looked around the living room. Steve carried the last box to moving van. She just stood there and looked at the room. Steve came back inside and wrapped his arms around her middle. She smiled and lean back into his well toned chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Are you going to miss this place?" Evelyn asked.

"Not really, the memories of me and you staying here all that I will truly miss. But then I will have you with me. This just an apartment it was not a home until you came into my life. You made this place feel like home and as long I'm with you I'm home."

Evelyn had tears well up in her eyes; Steve kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled into his chest. He started to rub her arms as she tried to suck in her tears. He heard her do that; he turned her in his arms. Evelyn gave him a sappy happy smile. Steve removed the tears from under her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it just you're my home too. I would be lost without. I love you."

"I love you too. Come on baby let get out of here."

Once they got to Stark Tower, Steve and Evelyn waited for Tony to come down. Tony was down in fewer two minutes. He led them to their new apartment. Once Tony unlocked the door and opened the door. Steve sweep Evelyn up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. Evelyn let a little squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony gave the pair the really look. Steve carried her into the apartment; and placed her on the sofa which was near the door.

Evelyn for the first real-time looked around the apartment. That was when she realized that Tony had the rooms painted. It was a combination of Steve and Evelyn tastes. It was minimal but warm and homey. The tears came right back to near tears. She looked over to Tony and Steve. Tony looked very pleased with himself. Evelyn looked over to Steve, he had look of shock on his face. He was not expecting something like the apartment coming from Tony. She quickly got up and ran over and threw her arms around Tony. He smiled and rubbed her back. Steve broke out of his shock and walked over to Evelyn and Tony. He touched Evelyn back; she turned and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Tony" Steve said.

Steve leaned down and softly kissed her. Tony groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, love birds, I'm going to have Happy and others bring up the rest of the boxes. Try not to be locked in compromising position when I get back." Tony stated.

They broke apart at Tony comment. Steve gave a look before relaxing under Evelyn touch. She was rubbing his arms in soothing manner.

"This is beyond anything I imagined." Evelyn said.

"Not a problem, Dolly and Cap. Beside we are family. And in less than two days you will be married. That reminds me Cap, tonight when the girls have their little get together here; I want you come to the penthouse. Avoid the Estrogen filled event trust me." Tony stated.

Steve looked over to Evelyn then back to Tony. He wrapped his arm tightly around Evelyn before he nodded his head. Evelyn cuddled into his chest. Tony smiled then head out the apartment.

* * *

Later that night they put the dishes and what not away making the apartment looked even more lived in. Steve was in the living room. Evelyn walked into the room. Steve eyes traveled to her. She was wearing tight-fitting pair of jeans and white tank top with gold sequins around the scoop neckline and brown boots with three-inch heels on them. Her hair was down around her shoulders. Steve grinned as she slinked over to him and sat down on his lap; he wrapped his arms around her. He started to kiss and place little bits on her neck. She shutter and made little breathy sounds. He smiled into her neck then he worked his way up her neck and along her jaw until he reached her lips. She turned into his lips and kissed him. There kiss was broken by a knock on front door of the apartment.

"Who is that?" Evelyn asked.

"Ma'am that would Miss Potts" Jarvis computerized voice said.

"I should have known Tony installed Jarvis into our apartment." Steve said.

"Steve it going to install at our house too, think of it as way to get used to it."

"I will thank Jarvis"

Evelyn went to answer the door. Steve was not far behind her. They opened the door and let Pepper enter the room. Pepper was carrying a large gift bag in her hands along with medium size box.

"Hello" Steve and Evelyn said.

"Hello Evie, Steve." Pepper said.

"Come in," Evelyn said.

"Thank you," Pepper said.

Pepper walked into the living room; she placed the box and bag on the table. Evelyn walked over to Pepper and sat down next to her. Steve noted the Pepper was dress similar to Evelyn. Not more than five minutes later there was another knock on the door. Evelyn and Pepper were talking Steve was just content to watch them. He went to answer the door; he opened the door to reveal Natasha dressed black camisole and black leather pants. He ushered her into the living room. Steve looked at all the girls in the room.

"Ladies I am head up to the penthouse."

"Bye Steve" Pepper said.

"Bye Cap," Natasha.

Evelyn got up and walked over to him; she kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled closer to his body. It was woos from Natasha and Pepper. That caused them to break apart. Steve and Evelyn were a little red. Steve headed to the penthouse.

* * *

Clint, Bruce, and Tony were all in the room. They handed him a beer as soon as he walked into the room. Bruce was shaking his head as he took a drink of the beer. Clint and Tony had glee filled look on their face.

"What is this guys?"

"It is your bachelor party, Cap" Clint said.

"Bachelor party?" Steve said.

"Yeah soon you will have a ball and chain" Tony said.

"Evelyn is not ball and chain" Steve stated.

"I'm not saying she is it just your last chance at freedom. Come on it will be fun. Beside I made a promise to Evie no strippers."

"Evelyn knew about this?" Steve said.

"She figured I would do something like this. So, she long talk with me. Don't be mad at her." Tony said.

"Beside, is having a bachelorette/ bridal shower downstairs" Clint added.

"What?" Steve said a little loud.

* * *

Evelyn was sitting on the sofa having a strong drink. They were hoping that if she drank a bit before they went out she would not be in headache constantly. Pepper and Natasha were also having a drink. They had open the box it a sash that had bride to be across it they placed in on Evelyn along with tiara that bride to be on it with a little veil on the back of it. Evelyn was laughing which cause Natasha and Pepper to laugh. Pepper handed Evelyn a gift bag. Evelyn started to open the present. She turned bright red because of the present I was a pair of white lace panties with rhinestone on part that cover her butt that spelled out Mrs. Rogers, along with barely there bra, in same white lace. The rest of the bag was filled with other sexy lingerie. Natasha handed her bag then. Evelyn took a large drink of her drink. Before, she opened the present; it was a sexy lingerie form of Steve's uniform. Evelyn started to laugh and blush. Shortly after that they decide to go out for a little bit.

After opening the presents and girls head out to latest restaurant opening that had a bar. The place was crowded. Pepper pushed her way to front; Tasha and Evelyn were not far behind her.

"Can I help you?" the blonde hostess asked.

"Yes, we have reservation under name Stark, party of three." Pepper said.

"Ah, yes. Right this way, you are in the VIP area." The hostess said.

They were lead through the restaurant to the back of the place. Evelyn could feel all the eyes and hear all the thoughts about them in her head. The headache was coming on and the alcohol was not helping like they hoped but she did not want cut the party short. They took their seats. At least the VIP area was somewhat away from everyone.

"So Evie, is rest of his body as toned as his chest?" Pepper asked.

Pepper raised her eyebrows. Evelyn looked at Pepper then turned to Tasha who also had the same look on her face. She gave them a coy smile and blush, before nodding her head yes.

"Lucky" Pepper stated.

Evelyn started to giggle and Tasha smiled and took a drink of the water that on the table. The waiter came over to the table.

"Hello, I'm Christian. I'm going be your server. So ladies are we celebrating anything in particular tonight?"

"Yes, she is getting married in few days?" Pepper and Tasha said.

"Ohh…Bachelorette Party. So who's the lucky gent?"

"Evelyn was in her own world at that point. She could hear all of Christian thoughts as well as some of the other patrons. Right about now she would kill to have Steve by her side. At least Christian was gay so he was not focus on her body. Pepper coughed that got Evelyn out of her own head. Evelyn shook her head and listen to Pepper thought to learn the question.

"His name is Steve. He's a Captain in Army. He is amazing makes me feel like I am only girl in the room." Evelyn stated.

"I have to see the ring" Christian said.

Evelyn blushed and placed her hand out so he could see the ring. He took her hand and examines the ring.

"Oh girl this Captain is definitely a keeper. I tell you what. It around of our specially drinks on the house. Congrats girl." Christian said.

* * *

Steve and boys, they were out at bar drinking. Tony was getting Steve another drink. Steve shook his head; he could not get drunk but he could get a little buzzed. Bruce and Clint were nursing their drinks. They had been there for a few hours. Tony walked back over to the group.

"Come on guys I have someplace else for us to go." Tony said.

Steve sighed and got up. They all head down to what looked to be a club. It was just any club but a strip club. Steve turned bright red when he realized that.

"Tony I thought you said no strippers" Clint said.

"What a bachelor party without strippers." Tony replied.

Steve sat down and ordered a very strong drink. He put his head down. Bruce put his hand on Steve's back. He sat down next to Steve.

* * *

The girls had finished their dinner and where now heading to a "show" as Pepper called it. Evelyn was starting to get a little buzzed. She at this point was happy to in the dark. They came to place the show was at. Evelyn looked up at marquee. It read "Thunder from Down Under".

"Really" Evelyn said.

"Yes really" Pepper said.

"Like any male stripper is going to do when you have Cap." Tasha said.

Evelyn put her head down and blushed but let them lead her into the show.

* * *

Later that night, Evelyn and girls were back in the apartment. She was sitting on the sofa. Pepper and Natasha were trying to get her to lie down. She was little more than buzzed. It was not something she felt before. Natasha had a funny feeling that Evelyn healing factor was still recovering. Steve came into the apartment as Pepper got Evelyn to lie down for moment.

"What's wrong with her?" Steve asked.

"She may be a little bit drunk" Pepper said.

"I thought she could not get drunk." Steve said.

"Her healing factor is still recovering I believe" Natasha said.

"Thanks I will take from here." Steve said.

Steve saw Natasha and Pepper to the door; he shook his head as he shut the door. He walked back into the living room. He kneeled by the sofa by her head; he placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're sexy" Evelyn said slurred.

"Come on baby let get you to bed." Steve said.

Steve picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed; he removed the crown and sash from her body. He laughed as he sat them on the night stand. Then he started to undress her so she would be more comfortable. Once she was dressed in bra and panties she curled up on the bed and fell asleep. Steve lean over and kissed her forehead; before, he went to get a shower and get ready for bed.


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing

Steve and Evelyn spent most of day before their wedding relaxing in the apartment. Evelyn was recovering from her mild hangover. They were lounging on the sofa in the living room watching a movie. She was just content to be wrapped in Steve's protective and caring arms. Evelyn was only wearing one of Steve button down shirt and pair of panties. Steve was dressed pair of jeans and grey undershirt. It was about an hour before the rehearsals, to the wedding and the dinner that followed. It would be the last time they would see each other before the wedding tomorrow.

Steve leaned over and kissed her forehead; she smiled up at him, before leaning up and kissing his cheek. He squeezed her closer to him. The movie just got over with. Evelyn went to get up only to be pulled back down by Steve.

"Where are you going, Mrs. Rogers?"

"To change; I doubt my dad or Father Pat for that matter would like to see me dressed in only your shirt."

"True; Since when Father Patrick, Father Pat?"

"Since I got confirmed, that is why he agreed to marry us on such short notice and not at the church."

"You have a point, can at least get a kiss before."

Evelyn shook her head then leaned back into his chest so he could kiss her. Their kiss turned into passionate kiss; they pulled away breathless. Evelyn struggled to walk in straight line when she left Steve arms. Steve put his arms behind his head. It was hard to believe very soon he would have Evelyn as his wife.

A few minutes later Steve walked into the bedroom to see how her getting ready was going. She was packing two suitcases; one was larger than the other on. She was dress in nude knee-length dress with cap sleeves with a white lace overlay. It had white ribbon acting as a belt around her waist. She was still bare foot. Steve noticed that a pair of his boxer and shirt was on the bed. One of his eyebrows rose at the sight of that; then walked over and wrapped his arms around her middle, leaning down and kissed her neck. She shivers and turned in his arms, leaning up and kissed him softly.

"What are you doing, baby?"

"Packing"

"I can see that but for what?"

"Well, we agreed not to see each other until the wedding. After the rehearsal dinner Tony is letting you stay in another apartment for the night. And the other bag is for the honeymoon."

"Honeymoon? What is in that bag?"

"You just have to wait see Captain Rogers."

"Oh really, Mrs. Rogers."

"Yes"

"Why are boxer and shirt on the bed?"

"Well, I have hard time sleeping without you, I may have a nightmare. So this way I have your scent around me tonight. I have part of you with me."

"After tonight you will have me with you every step of the way."

"Except when you are on a mission,"

"But you know I will return to you."

Evelyn smiled up at him, then leaned up and kissed him. His arms traveled down her spin to her small of her back. Before, he deepened the kiss by picking her off her feet and placing her on the bed next to the bags. They pulled away; smiling at each other he placed a kiss on her forehead. They started to give each other little kisses when a knock sounded at the door. They were locked in kiss when it happened; it caused both of them to groan and pull apart.

"I can't wait for our home to be ready."

"Me either"

"Finish getting ready baby. Jarvis?"

"Yes, Captain what can I do for you?" Jarvis asked.

"Who's at the door?"

"I'm afraid, Captain; that is something Mr. Stark has blocked me from telling you. It is a surprise"

Steve groaned again; Evelyn looked over to him from the closet where she was putting on her nude peep toe heels. Her eyebrows rose at the statement; then headed over to Steve. She placed a hand on his shoulder when his head was down. He looked up and at her.

"You know Tony would not let anyone in here that would hurt us, right?"

"It just Tony last surprise was strippers."

"What! Told him not to even go there"

"He said something about it not bachelor party without strippers."

Steve sighed then head to the door. Evelyn shook her head before following him to the door. Steve turned to make sure Evelyn was safely behind him, before he opened the door. As soon as the door opened Andrew and Kevin ran into the room followed by their parents. Sara was carrying Victoria.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Aunt Evie is it true?" Andrew asked.

Evelyn kneeled down so she was on his level. They both hugged her before telling her what they were talking about. Steve smiled at the sight and shook his head before welcoming the rest of the family come into the apartment; as Sara entered Victoria reached for him with her little arms. Steve acting on instinct reached out for her. Sara stopped and let Steve take Victoria.

"Like we would miss your wedding," Sara said.

"Mr. Stark flew us out for a few days; we will leave on the eleventh." Jacob finished

"Remind me to thank Tony" Evelyn said.

"Is it true?" Andrew and Kevin asked.

'"Is what true boys?" Evelyn asked.

"That you are marrying Captain America."

Evelyn eyes went wide and looked over to Steve who was little wide-eyed as well. Sara and Jacob had looked across their face of horror. They were first to recover.

"Andrew Michael Wilson, Kevin Matthew Wilson that is not…" Sara started.

"It is alright, Ma'am" Steve interjected.

"Call me Sara after all after tomorrow we will be family" Sara said.

Steve nodded his head before walking over to the boys and kneeling down on their level. Evelyn was still in bit of shock, that Tony would tell them something like that. They both knew they had to tell them the truth. Evelyn sighed before taking both of their hands.

"Let me guess Tony told you this."

"Actually I may have, had something to do with that..." James said.

"Dad" Evelyn said.

Evelyn and Steve both turned when they heard James's voice. Evelyn anger toward Tony quickly vanished although the strippers were still in mind but she could over look that after all what is done, is done. Evelyn rose to her feet and walked over and hugged her dad. When they pulled away he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry if it causes any problem. I thought they knew." James said.

"It is alright Dad no harm done." Evelyn said.

Evelyn walked back over to the boys and Steve. She kneeled down again to their level. She placed a hand on Steve's shoulder as she did so. Steve turned his head and smiled at her; which she returned before turning to address the boys.

"I'm marrying Steve Rogers, who is a war hero, and amazing man who just happens to be the man behind Captain's mask. Because really boys he is much more than just Captain America. And I love him"

Kevin and Andrew quickly turned and started to pepper Steve with questions. They all seemed to run together.

"Why did not tell us before now? That is how you know Iron Man" Andrew asked.

"Can we see the shield?" Kevin asked.

Evelyn reached over to take Victoria from Steve, who was the center of the boys' attention; she shook her head. Sara and Jacob were just as lost how to stop the boys.

* * *

A half an hour later they all were in the rehearsal. It was vast opened space. Evelyn looked around the room in shock. It was huge empty space nothing looked like it was going to be what Tony and they had talked about. It looked more industrial than vintage classical vision that they had expressed. Tony was talking with Pepper as they all walked inside the floor. Father Patrick Allen was talking to her father. Evelyn squeezed Steve hand that caused him to turn and smile at her.

"Alright now that everyone is here we can get started." Father Pat said

* * *

The wedding rehearsal last for about an hour. Evelyn's dad and Sara and her family quickly hit it off. Evelyn and her father were sitting on sofa in the penthouse where the dinner was being held. Steve had his arms wrapped around her as he sat next to father and daughter.

"You know Eve I brought something I did not get the chance to show you."

"What is it?"

James pulled out a photo album that look old and worn and placed it in Evelyn hands. She opened the book and nearly instantly broke down into tears. There was picture of her being held by her mother. Steve looked at the pictures and listen to what James was saying about each picture in the book. He had long since lost all his baby pictures and seeing pictures of Evelyn as child he could only picture what their child would look like.

Before, the dinner started Steve nodded to James to follow him to balcony. James kissed his daughter before leaving her with the rest of guest. Steve eyes lingered on Evelyn but he walked out to the balcony.

"What is son?"

"There is something I have to ask you."

"Whatever it is, Son, it can't be that bad."

"I would ask you to stay with Evelyn tonight."

James gave Steve a questioning look. Steve bowed his head and rang his hands together; he knew that he had to tell James why but at the same time it felt like he was betraying Evelyn; trust he could not do that. He looked up as James place his hand on Steve shoulder.

"Son?"

"I don't want to her be alone"

"It is easy to see why my little Eve fell for you. I will be by her side almost every step of the way until I give her into your care. I could not ask for a better son-in-law."

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived. Evelyn groaned and got out of bed; rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She walked over to the window in the bedroom and looked out. All thoughts but that in least then few hours she would have Steve by her side for the rest of her life exited her head. She was lost in her thoughts when her father came into room with cup of coffee. James walked over to her and placed his hand on her back to get her attention. She turned and smiled at him. He handed her the cup of coffee.

"Excited?"

"So much"

"I got something for you."

"Really what is it?"

"Come on I will show you"

James lead Evelyn into the living room, he made her sit on the sofa with her eyes closed when he ran into the other bedroom. She did not know how long she was sitting there but soon she felt a box placed on her. James sat down next to her.

"Open your eyes my little Eve"

Evelyn opened her eye which went wide at the sight of double strings of pearl necklace. Tears started to fill her eyes as she turned and looked at her father. He leaned over and kissed her on top of her head.

"They were your mother. She would want you to have them. You know she wore them when she married me?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

A knock sounded at the door that broke Evelyn her father from their moment. James kissed her forehead before get up to answer the door. He was greeted by Natasha, Pepper, Sara and Victoria. Natasha had two garment bags. James ushered them into the room. Evelyn stood up and smiled. Tears were on her lashes from her happy tears.

"I'm going see how your groom is holding up. I see you are capable hands"

"Dad, wait. Could you take something to him for me?"

James nodded his head; his eyes watched her as she ran into the bedroom. A few minutes later she came back with silver blue wrapped medium size box. She walked over to her father and placed it in his hands. He leaned and kissed her forehead one last time before leaving to check on Steve.

* * *

Steve had not slept the night before; too many things were running through his head. Every possible thing that could go wrong was playing in his mind. A knock sounded on the apartment door. Steve took a long drink of the coffee he was drink as he paced; then headed to the door to answer the door. It was Evelyn's father he was nearly already dressed for the wedding; he was carrying his suit jacket over his shoulder but in his hands was box.

"Come in"

"Son, you look nervous"

"I'm not nervous."

"Son, breathe, come here"

Steve walked over to the chair and sank down into the chair. James walked over to sofa and sat next to him. He placed his hand on Steve leg before handing him the package that Evelyn gave him.

"How is she?"

"When I left she was excited near happy tears. Her thoughts were on you. She wanted me to give you this."

Steve smiled over to James before looking at the package in his hands. He started to remove the wrapping paper from the box. When his opened the box; his blue eyes near well up with tears. He took the golden compass that so reminded him of the one he had in the war. There was a letter along with it. It read:

_Dearest Steve,_

_On this our wedding day I don't know what to say that I have not already said to you. I know this one cannot replace the one from before. But I hope this always leads you home to me. In the deep part of my heart I know I found my other half and cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love so much, no words could describe it._

_Always yours,_

_Evelyn_

Steve removed the tears from his eyes; the smile was ever-present on his face. James looked at Steve in new light.

* * *

James was on his way back to the bride room. It was minutes before the wedding was going to take place. He walked into the room; his green eyes went wide at the sight of Evelyn all done up. Her hair was pulled in romantic low bun close to the base of neck her hair was parted to the side giving her sweeping bangs going back to the bun. In her ears were small diamond studs around her neck was her mother pearls. Pepper was placing the veil in her hair. The veil had lace trim on the edges it was cathedral length and blusher that would cover her face for most of the ceremony. Victoria was sitting on the sofa dress in white flower girl dress with red ring of flowers around her head. Natasha was taking picture of Evelyn getting ready capturing the moment so the put in a memory book later. Evelyn bouquet of rose was sitting on the table with made up of red and white rose they were wrapped in blue ribbon.

James walked over to Evelyn; completely in tears. She smiled at her dad. He took a hold of her hands as Sara ushered everyone else out of the room.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you"

"Steve wanted me to give you this."

James handed her small box. Evelyn with trembling hands opened the box. It was smart thing they put waterproof makeup. She had tears in her eyes at the sight of pearl earrings. There was a note with the earrings. It read:

_Evelyn baby,_

_I had no clue what to give you after all you have done for me. You are more than I could ever hope for. I hope you love the earrings. they so much remind me of the ones my mom had. I place them in your loving hands like I do my heart. _

_Love always_

_Steve._

James kissed her cheek. She smiled at her dad. She reached up to remove the diamond studs and to put in the pearl earrings.

"You ready to get married?"

"Yes"

* * *

Steve stood up the Father Patrick in the remodel floor. It was amazing what Tony had done to place in course of night. The cold vast space felt like the place that Evelyn and Steve describe to Tony weeks ago. He was dressed in military uniform; his eyes travel to the people in the room. Clint was sitting next to Bruce. Tony was standing by his side as much as they had their differences Tony was the closest friend Steve really had. Pepper was sitting on bride side along with Jacob and few agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.; what shocked Steve the most that Director Fury was present and was sitting with agents.

The door opened, Steve's eyes went to end of the aisle. Andrew and Kevin walked down the aisle dressed in little tuxedos with pillow in each of their hands. Tony placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Breathe, Cap you are going have heart attack." Tony whispered.

'_Steve, are you okay?_' Evelyn's voice filled his head.

'_I'm Fine baby. I can't wait to see you_.' Steve replied.

The music changed; Steve took a deep shaking breath. Tony turned and looked as Sara walked down the aisle in blue grey long dress with Victoria in her arms; Victoria was throwing petals randomly. It caused Tony to smiled and caused Steve to look at them. Natasha came next she was also dressed in long blue grey dress and held smaller bouquet of red and white flowers. Natasha gave Steve knowing smile. The door closed; Steve took a shaking breath.

The bridal march started everyone rose to their feet as the door opened. Steve mouth dropped open at the sight of her. Her eyes locked with his through the veil. She was breathtaking to him at that moment.

Evelyn and her father reached Steve. Her father raised the veil for a moment and kissed her cheek. The blusher went back to over face. They seemed to be lost in their own world; they felt like they were the only two people in the world. Father Patrick started the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to married to his man?"

"I do?" James said.

Most of the wedding ceremony was blur to Steve and Evelyn. They turned to face each other.

"Please repeat after me, I, Evelyn Grace McClain, take you Steven Grant Rogers to my lawfully wedded husband, to have to and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Evelyn Grace McClain take you Steven Grant Rogers to me lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse," Evelyn started.

Tears were falling from her eyes.

'_Happy tears right' _Steve said in Evelyn mind

'_Right' _she replied.

Steve smiled at her; Evelyn controlled her tears before she continued the vow.

"For richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Evelyn finished.

"Steven repeat after me; I, Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have to and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Father Patrick said.

"I, Steven Grant Rogers take Evelyn Grace McClain to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Steve said.

"Can we have the rings?

Tony and Natasha handed them the ring. Evelyn gave Natasha flowers. Steve and Evelyn both had huge smile across their face.

"With this ring I thee wed" Evelyn said as she slip his wedding ring on his left ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed" Steve said as he placed her wedding band on her ring finger.

"By the power vested in me by God and the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Father Patrick said.

Steve raised the blusher veil before he put his arms around her; Evelyn wrapped her arms around his. Their lips met in passionate but soft kiss.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rogers"

* * *

The rest of the wedding reception was pretty much a blur to Steve and Evelyn. They were lost in their own world. She danced with her father and the first dance with Steve was very emotion filled. Steve and Evelyn were cuddling wrapped in each other arms looking at everyone dancing and having fun. Steve leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here, Mrs. Rogers?"

"Thought you never asked, Captain Rogers"

Evelyn smiled up at him; Steve gave her his boyish grin before lifting her up into his arms. He started to carry her through the reception space. He nodded to Tony as they walked through the space. Tony nodded his head then got Happy to drive the lovely couple to airport. Steve had the planned the honeymoon. Tony told him that he fly them anywhere in the world. Steve knew just the place it was away from everyone private and he would get to see her, in that bathing suit again.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewer and the love and support. A huge Thank you to ym4yum1 all her help and support. The last story in Evie and Steve saga will be called Close your Eyes it will be starting in couple weeks. Thanks again. Dark Goddess 1487


	25. Author Note

Author note:

Check out Close Your Eyes it is now up.


End file.
